One by One the Souls Will Take You Over
by enchantedlight
Summary: AU mainly focuses on Rogue, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the xmen, in fact she never has meet them, instead she joins the Acolytes. Her past comes back to haunt her as she is slowly starting to lose herself. romyness eventual
1. The Beginnings

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Please do not sue me!  
  
Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe- mainly focuses on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she never has meet them, instead she joins the Acolytes. romyness eventually. Note: rogue has a different past in this story.  
  
Chapter One: A Beginning  
  
A breeze ruffled through her stripped hair she stepped out the door of Bayville International. She was known as the Rogue, no one knew her name, at least not those alive to tell the tale. It was ironic, all that they did to her only served to make her more anonymous, no one knew her, and there wasn't any record of her existence other than what she allowed. So why, you ask, was a person with no name, come to such an unknown town of Bayville, New York? A job offer would do the trick. In fact, she was supposed to meet someone here, a contact for her new job. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea who that someone would be...  
Rogue glanced around trying to get her bearings; a twelve-hour flight could make anyone a little off. People jostled all around, completely obvious to anything going on around them, only intend on getting form point A to point B. Crowds always made her nervous; a simple side effect of her mutation. A large imposing man in his early twenties made his way to her, pushing his way through the crowd as though no one else was there. When he finally reached her, he paused, and close up she could tell that he was nervous. Funny how that is... someone can be so imposing on the outside, but turns out to be extremely docile once you get to know him or her. But that wasn't what it was like with the Rogue, what you see is what you get, or so she liked to tell herself.  
"Are you Rogue?" the man said in a soft voice. She merrily nodded in return studying the man before her. "I am to take you to the base, where you will meet the others." He paused, looking for some sort of response from the woman before him, however, when she gave none, he continued on. "I am Piotr. Is that all of your luggage?" he questioned looking down at the one duffle bag in hand and the small leather back bag she had swung over her shoulders.  
She stayed silence for a while, as though she was contemplating her answer to his question. "Nah, this is all Ah got. An' the names Rogue. So where is this base of yoahs?" She asks slowly following him out to a sleek black car. He dropped her bags in the trunk. And walked around to the driver's side.  
"Just a couple of miles from here." He answered her and they climbed into the car. They drove in silence, not really knowing what to say, or in Rogue's case, not really caring.  
  
Authors note: hope everyone liked the beginning of my story!! Please review, and help with the accents of rogue, gambit, and Piotr is accepted! (considering I have no idea how to do piotr's accent, and I am not that better with anyone else's!) 


	2. Introductions

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Please do not sue me! Oh, and is a line from a song by A Static Lullaby called And Don't Forget To Breathe.  
  
Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe- mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she never has meet them, instead she joins the Acolytes. romyness eventually. Note: rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.  
  
*thought*  
  
Telepathic conversations  
  
Chapter Two: Introductions  
  
The car turned down another side road that was even more remote then the last three she had been down, and needless to say Rogue was getting just a little bit annoyed. "Ah thought ya said it ain't far. We been drivin' for 45 minutes!"  
  
"Da, I am sorry.... I do not understand American distances yet..." Piotr said, sounding very thwarted. "Or much about America"  
  
"Ya new heah?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Da." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before the car finally slowed down to a stop. "We are here."  
  
*'Bout time.* Rogue got out of the car and looked around as Piotr got her bags. "Sugar, all this is, is a big metal dome. Dontcha think that is a bit cliché fo' evil villains?" Piotr just grunted, and just motioned for her to follow him.  
  
*Gee, not one ta talk, is he? Though ah didn't take him fo' bein' a grunter...* (hehehehe the author just realized how bad you could take that line) Rogue continued to follow Piotr, as he walked strait up to the dome. He paused slightly just in front of it and hit the dome with a metallic fist. *Guess that's his power.* By the third knock, a small whole was beginning to open up in the dome. It grew until it was big enough for them to walk through it.  
  
"Ah hope there is a better way o' getting' outta heah, 'cause ah ain't askin' fo' permission ta leave whenever ah wanna go out."  
  
"No, there are other ways... this... is" he paused, seeming to struggle to find the correct words. "easier for now." Rogue merrily nodded in response, continuing to walk through a dimly lit metal hallway. *Damn. This Magneto guy must really like his metal.* "I am to take you to Magneto first, and then you can.... get," he paused again.  
  
"Settled in?" Rogue tried.  
  
"Da. Settled in." Piotr said, with a wave of relief flooding over his face. He turned down a side hallway, and they continued to walk in silence until they reached a door at the end of the hallway. Piotr slowly opened the door. "Magneto? She is here."  
  
"Lead her in." a voiced rumbled from within the room. Piotr opened the door completely allowing her to see the entire room. Rogue looked around, everything was made of entirely of metal, even the desk and the chairs. "Yes, you must be Rogue."  
  
"An' ya thought Ah would be someone else?" Rogue questioned with a smirk prevalent on her lips for all of a second before it disappeared again into her impassive face.  
  
Magneto seemed to stiffen slightly at that comment, but carried on as though he had never heard it. "Piotr, please put Rogue's bags in her room and then assemble the team in the common room." He said before turning back to Rogue. Piotr left silently out the door with a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Please sit down. My contacts say you are the best at what you do, and I believe you will make a great asset to my team. Now, you will meet them shortly, however first I need to ask you some questions. For instance, in all my carefully done research" *Which Ah'm guessin' consisted o' ya beatin' the crap outta people.* "No one seems to know what your power is-"  
  
"Heah is some info fo' ya Mags, Ah don't take kindly ta questions, an' ya will find out mah power soon enough, so until then, ya can just keep yoah mouth shut." Rogue stated calmly.  
  
"Now you listen here girl..." Magneto hissed before he withered under the icy glare Rogue gave him.  
  
"Nah, ya listen. Ah don't like no one talkin' down to me. Ah am heah under contract, so that means ya cain't treat me like one o' ya brainless lackeys. Ya will treat me with respect, or ya will get am up close an' personal view o' mah powers. An' trust me, that's only goin' ta be fun fo' one o' us. An' incase that helmet o' yoahs blocks the blood flow from ya brain, ya ain't gonna be the one havin' fun." Rogue said standing up.  
  
Magneto wasn't used to having people talk back to him, in fact it had been years since anyone had enough nerve to even dared to do that. He smiled suddenly, "Yes I believe you will make a great asset to this team. Now lets go meet them before you retire to your room." He then motioned for Rogue to follow him as he walked out the door.  
  
Rogue preceded to follow Mags down the hallway for several minutes before she asked, "So, the whole everythin' is made of metal, that's 'cause of yoah power, right?"  
  
"Yes, and you know of my power?" he questioned her in return, not even glancing back as he continued to make his way down the hallway.  
  
"Ah make it mah principle to know everythin' 'bout a person before Ah accept a job from them. Ah'm much like ya in that retrospect, 'cept Ah'm better at it than ya'll"  
  
Magneto chose not to answer her, but instead finally made his way into a room on his left. Rogue studied the room. There was a small seating area on the left with a card table, as well as a couple of couches and a TV showing 'Rush Hour Two'. There were also scorch marks all over the walls and carpets. On the couch an orange hair boy yelled avidly at the screen, while a tanned auburn hair man with sunglasses sat chuckling at his antics. Piotr sat in the corner reading a book, and at the end of the room sat, well, what looked much like what Rogue believed Big Foot was actually like. He snarled randomly at the breeze running through the room, which was odd, since there were no windows. However, as soon as Magneto walked in the room, and jerked his head slightly, they all stood up and formed a line in front of a couch, even the breeze slowed down to show a skinny teenager with white hair. *Ain't they just such good little soldiers.*  
  
"Rogue, I would like you to meet my son, Pietro, he has the ability to run at great speeds. He is also known as Quicksilver." Magneto stated pointing at the white haired boy. Pietro merely smiled arrogantly as though Rogue was already expect to know this. "The boy to his right is Piotr, codename Colossus, his entire body can be cover in an organic metal." Magneto continued, as Piotr gave Rogue a small nod. "The orange-haired boy is St. John, codename Pyro. He can control and manipulate the fire, but not create it." Magneto said with the scorn evident in his voice.  
  
Pyro seemed to visibly deflate at Magneto's scorn, "Pleasure to meet you, love." Rogue just narrowed her eyes at him in response.  
  
"The man on his right is," continued Magneto, "is Remy, codename Gambit. He is an exceptional thief, like yourself. He also has the power to charge potential energy into kinetic energy, which explodes on contact. Gambit is also an empathy."  
  
Gambit walked right up to Rogue, "Pleased to meet you, chere." He said with a smirk, as he bent down and tried to kiss her gloved hand.  
  
"Touch me and die Cajun." Rogue said, wiping the smirk off his face as she ripped her hand from his grip before his lips managed to touch her. Remy seemed surprise that Rogue could so easily write him off, but he sauntered back to his spot leaning against the couch, as Magneto continued on.  
  
"And lastly, this is Sabertooth. He has a heighten sense of smell, a healing factor, and an impressive amount of strength. Everyone, this is Rogue." Magneto finished. *Didn't learn anythin' new there.*  
  
Silence followed the end of Mags speech. The boys apparently were waiting to hear about what Rogue's power was. "So Rogue," Magneto said, breaking the silence, "what do you think of your new team?"  
  
Rogue just looked up at Magneto and smirked. "Mags, yoah 'team' consists of a daddy's boy, a giant who can barely speak English, an insane pyromantic Aussie, an egotistical jackass-"  
  
"Hey, that's not fair love, I'm not a jackass!" Pyro interjected.  
  
"Make that an insane stupid pyromantic Aussie. An' lastly a giant pussy cat." There was all of two seconds worth of dead silence, before a snarl erupted from Sabertooth's mouth as he leaped towards Rogue.  
  
Yea!!! Chapter two all done! Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Ohh, can anyone remember the name of Piotr's younger sister? I'll try and have the next chapter up for Monday, but my grandma is going in for surgery tomorrow, so I am not sure. Anyways, please review! 


	3. Teammates?

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby  
  
Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe- mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she never has meet them, instead she joins the Acolytes. romyness eventually. Note: rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry but I forgot to mention the fact that Sabertooth also has a healing factor in this story. I am most likely going to repost the first two chapters because upon rereading them I noticed some grammatical errors, however, nothing else will be changed so there is no cause to reread them.  
  
*thought*  
  
Telepathic conversations  
  
Chapter Three: Teammates?  
  
Rogue reacted almost instantly to Sabertooth's attach. She shifted her weight to her left foot and used Sabertooth's own momentum to throw him into a wall. With a satisfied smirk, she realized it even caused a dent to appear on the metal wall.  
  
Sabertooth snarled as he stood up, and began stalking towards Rogue. "Apparently, kitty cat ain't learned his lesson yet." At those taunting words, Sabertooth proceeded to tried and claw her. However Rogue managed to grab his hand bending it backwards until she heard it snap. Rogue then flipped backwards when she saw a metal beam coming at her from the corner of her eye. It missed her completely. Sabertooth on the other hand, wasn't quick enough, and having caught the beam in his med section, was pinned up against the wall, about three feet off the ground.  
  
Rogue turned towards Magneto, who had his hand stretched out in front of him, holding Sabertooth to the wall. "Rogue, it is customary not to start fights with your teammates."  
  
"An', ya know it is customary ta de-claw yoah cats, Mags. Besides, Ah don't pick fight Ah cain't win." As Rogue said this, Pyro burst into an insane fit of laughter, while the Cajun and Piotr chuckled a little.  
  
Magneto's face turned slightly red; though you could barely tell because of his helmet. "Rogue, reframe from insulting you teammates, please. Everyone here is here for a purpose. I hand picked all of you myself so that I would have the best team around. I have that if my team is to busy trying to destroy each other. Is that clear?" He said while glaring pointedly at everyone in the room, even his son.  
  
"Fahne, Ah won't go swingin' no more punches at Sabby over there, okay?" Rogue answered, barely able to keep from rolling her eyes.  
  
Magneto just nodded his head. "Good now that that is understood," he waved his hand and Sabertooth came crashing down to the ground. He growled once before leaving the room, mumbling something about pesky little kids who don't know what is good for them. "Piotr, please show Rogue her room, and give her a tour. Everyone else, go back to whatever you were doing." Magneto said as her walked out of the room after Sabertooth.  
  
"Damn Sheila! You've got balls! I've never seen anyone take on Sabby and live, love!" St. John said as soon as Magneto was out of hearing range.  
  
"'cept fo' de Wolverine o'course," Remy stated.  
  
"Wolverine? As in Weapon X?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Oui. Y' know him?"  
  
*****Flashback******  
  
"Wolvie?"  
  
"Yes, darlin'?"  
  
*****End Flashback****  
  
"Naw," Rogue said shaking her head slightly, "Jus' heard o' him." Remy studied her intently, before nodding. "So Piotr, ya gonna show me this base of yoahs?"  
  
"Da, follow me."  
  
Authors note: sorry it is so short. I am trying to figure out exactly where I want to go next with the story, but I also wanted to keep my promise and get this chapter up by Monday. Anyways, please review, and I hope to have the next one up by the end of the week. 


	4. Dreams of the Past

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called  'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby. I also do not own Crawling by Linkin Park.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Author's Note: Sorry I was late updating, however, stupid me forgot that this weekend was Easter weekend, and therefore I had no time to update. Also my dad decided to take over the computer with his whole AH, THE TAXES ARE DUE SOON!! AHHH!!! craze. Lol

Important: Rogue's whole Kick-ass attitude will be back next chapter, however, she is all by herself, and I needed to unhardened her exterior a little so I could add this part to the plot. Besides, with the past I cooked up for Rogue, I think anyone would show a little weakness if they're alone once and awhile. But never fear, I hate weak rogue so that really would be happening in this story that much. I included a song into this chapter, however this is a rare occurrence, and will most likely not happen again, I was just listening to the song while I was writing that part of the story and therefore decided to add in some of the lines from the song, not the entire thing. 

thought Telepathic conversations 

Chapter Four: Dreams of the Past

Piotr had given her the tour of the entire place. There was a gym, a library, which surprisingly held a good amount of books, an eating area and a kitchen, where a Piotr reminded her numerous times, John was never allowed alone in it for fear he would burn down the place. In fact, when at all possible, you were to never leave John to his own devices.

Piotr had led her to her own room, which happened to be in the same wing as all of the other boy's bedrooms. _Note ta self, buy a better lock._ For once, the walls weren't made of metal in her room, though Rogue had a shrewd suspicion that under all the dry wall was some more metal. The was a queen sized bed, with her bags on top of it, in the center of the wall across from the door, along with a night stand on either side. On the wall to the left of the bed was several shelves about five feet off the ground with a desk and chair underneath them. On the opposite was there were two doors. One door led to a decent sized closet, while the other housed a small bathroom complete with not only a sink and toilet, but also a tub, with a showerhead. _Well, at least ah can take a proper bath. An' on the plus side, ah ain't sharin', an' all the room really needs is a coat of paint._

Rogue unzipped her bag and silently placed a few personal items around the room. Two books were placed on the shelves, Tithe, and Queen of Damned, along with a small statue of the Goddess Hecate. She placed a small laptop (or notebook computer thing…. whatever you want to call it) on the desk, along with a small cd player. She didn't even bother unpacking the rest, instead just throwing the bags into the closet.

Rogue changed quickly into her pajamas, hoping to get some sleep before the 7 a.m. training session Piotr had mentioned earlier. She climbed silently into bed. Quietly to herself, Rogue prayed for an uneventful sleep, but how often does a Rogue's pray get answered?

****Dream****

It was cold, but then it always was here. She lay scrunched up into a tiny ball in the corner of their cell with only a moth eaten blanket to keep her warm. There was cot attached to one of the walls, however she liked to save it for him. 

She shivered slightly, hoping he would come back soon, but she had learned long ago not to trust hope in this forsaken place. Sometimes he would be gone for days before they finally brought him back. But whenever he did come back, she'd be awake. He always needed her to take care of him at first.

She stayed in her corner for what seemed like hours. In the dark, no sound could be heard except for the distant screams of people she once knew. Sometimes she'd fool herself into thinking it was him screaming, just so that she'd know if he was still alive or not. But that was al she was doing, fooling herself. He had told her long ago, he would never give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Slowly a new sound could be heard, the growing sound of distant footsteps getting closer. Steadily she dragged herself closer to the door, anticipating what would happen next. She heard the click of the door being unlocked, and the predictable light, that came flooding in, blinded her. She could just make out the sneers on the guards' faces as they dumped a man into the cell. She spit on them, before turning to examine the man before her. One of the guards cursed, since the salvia had hit him in the face. He didn't raise his hand to hit her though, as he would have done to any other prison that had dared to do that. They all were forbidden to even touch her, let alone hit her. She had heard them talking about it before. She was too special to be damaged by some angry guard. She was the only one who had survived, so she wasn't to be harmed. The only guard who even dared to disobey this rule had been killed in front of her, his blood splattered across her face. He said it was a good thing that they weren't allowed to touch her. There was much more a guard could to break your spirit then anything the others did to you.

As the guards shut the door, she let her eyes become once again adjusted to the darkness in their cell, just listening to his slow rhythmic breathing. She slowly began to see the blood that riddled his body. Some of it was new, shinny and red, while other patches were dried, still stuck to his skin. There weren't any cut though, there never were.

The girl slowly rolled and dragged him towards the cot, sometimes having to throw all of the weight of her tiny frame against his, to get him to more a couple of inches. Finally she managed to place him onto the dirt-ridden mattress. She dipped a corner of her blanket into the limited amount of water within the toilet bowl, and as she slowly began to dab away the blood, she hummed a nameless tune.

****End Dream****

Rogue awoke in a cold sweat. Getting up slowly she made her way towards the bathroom, grabbing the CD player along the way. With shaking hands she turned the shower tap on, and stripped off her damp clothing. Pressing the play button, she cautiously stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wipe away any evidence of her dream. The first few cords of the song 'Crawling', by Linkin Park, blared though the small speakers. She ran her hands through her hair and down her body. She stopped at her stomach, slowly tracing three tiny vertical scars all in a line. It was the only scar she ever had. It never went away, sometimes it seemed to stay there just to spite her and remind her of his betrayal. 

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

Rogue quickly pushed such thoughts out of her head. Thoughts like that could get her killed. It was easier to bury everything, even the people in her head. But things don't like to stay buried. Rogue knew that all too well. At least once a day on of the souls trapped within her mind raised up and fought for control.  
  
**there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem  
**  
But they never won, ever. She didn't allow it, couldn't allow it. Once again banishing her thoughts from her head, she turned off the water, and got out of the shower. She raised her hand, using it to wipe away the steam from the mirror. She stared at her reflection, trying to find even a trace of a girl she should be. Only cold, hard emerald eyes stared back at her, set in a porcelain white face, which showed no trace of emotion.

   
**discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...   
  
to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)   
I've felt this way before  
so insecure**

Her hair was soaked, causing water droplets to run down her body. Sighing, she tried her self with a towel, wrapped it around her body, and walked out of the room. Training awaited.  
________________________________________________________________________

Fun, another chapter done! Anyways, thank you all for reviewing, and please continue to do so. I'll try and get the next chapter up within a week, but I am starting up work again so I am not sure. Also, to make a few things clear, yes Rogue does have a past with Logan. However in order to find out what it is exactly, you will just have to keep on reading. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (how else am I supposed to ensure that you will continue to read my story?) anyways, once again thank you sooo much for your reviews, and please review again! (I feel like I work at a fast food place, lol)

Side Note: Hecate was the Greek Goddess of Magic, Moon and Night, Ruler of Ghosts, and the Underworld Goddess. 


	5. Training

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called  'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby. I also do not own Crawling by Linkin Park.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Author's Note: once again….sorry about updating late, cept I got sick, strep throat, and a really bad case of it too… and in bad I mean it felt like a knife was going down my throat, I had a 102 temp., and I was throwing up, (not like you needed to know that) anyways… today is the first day since that could sit in front of a computer screen for a long period of time without getting a major headache. 

Special Thanks to Fissie for helping me the last chapter, since I am a computer retard.

Thought Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Chapter Five: Training

Rogue glanced at the clock in her room, 6:50, it said. She growled softly to herself, digging back into her bag trying to find the rest of her uniform. _There is no way in hell, ah am gonna wear the one old Mags left meh. _ Not like she could anyway since she had asked Pyro to burn it the night before. Coming out of her duffle bag triumph, she pulled out the a black combat boot to match the one already thrown on her bed, and a pair of black seamless gloves. She was wearing black leather pants that hugged her every curve, with a stitched in dragon that was climbing up her left leg. _Alito Dei __Draghi, _Rogue thought with a sigh. The pants continued to molded perfectly into the black leather zip up jacket she was wearing. She slipped on the black gloves, and boots before walking out the door, throwing her hair up into a high ponytail. 

A low whistle could be heard as she continued to walk down the hall. "Yeh say one word, ah ya'll will be dead." Rogue said without even turning around to see who it was. 

"Awww, chere, Remy was jus' admirin' the view." Gambit stated falling into step along side of Rogue.

"Do yah have a death wish o' somethin'?"

"Non"

"Then ah suggest ya shut the hell up, before ya are dead."

"Aw, chere y' wound moi (me), how 'bout y' kiss it an' make it better?" Rogue didn't answer, but instead turned left and went into the training room. Everyone else was already there; Piotr was leaning against a wall next to John, who was flicking his lighter off and on, while Pietro was zipping around all over the place. And of course Sabertooth was growling menacingly in the corner. Rogue just flipped him the finger.

"Nice of you to join us, don't be late again." Magneto said in a scathing voice.

 "Maybe ya should check yoah watch Mags, cos', we still have thirty seconds till it is seven. Now if ya told meh ah would get brownie points fo' bein' early, ah would have wouldn't have wasted yoah time, an' just slept fo' an hour more." Rogue replied.

Once again Magneto proceeded to glare at Rogue, until Rogue returned his glare ten fold. She smirked, when he looked away and said, "Well, lets get this training session started. Now Rogue, for this session we are working on hand-to-hand combat, you may use you powers. Good Luck." She followed him with her eyes as he made his way up to a control booth. "You may get started." It took all of three seconds for Sabertooth to launch himself at her.

Rogue flipped backwards to avoid one of his claws. "No one to save you this time." He taunted.

"Save meh?" Rogue said laughing, while delivering a harsh kick to his stomach. "Ya were the one bucket head had pinned ta the wall." Sabertooth growled again taking several swipes at Rogue, with her dodging everyone. They stayed that way for a good five more minutes, neither one getting the upper hand for long, until they both had to dive to either side to avoid a fireball. "What to ya say pussy cat? Take care of these kiddies first so we can fight will no one interfering?" Sabertooth glared at her and looked ready to launch himself at her again. But before he could, he had to dive to the right to avoid yet another one of Pyro's fireballs. "Ya know what is really sad? He was aimin' fo' Gambit." Sabertooth glanced to his right seeing that Gambit was on the other side of the room. He shook his head slightly.

"Fine." He growled, while getting up to launch himself at Pyro, who in turn screech like a girl and ran away. Rogue glanced around seeing a breeze running around trying to avoid getting hit by exploding cards, and metal fists. She smirked slightly and stuck out her foot causing the 'breeze' to fall head first into a wall. Pietro was down for the count.

"Why did y' do dat, chere? Remy can't have no fun now." Gambit said shaking a glowing card at her.

Before Rogue could respond a voice boomed over a speaker that she hadn't seen before. "STOP! Piotr, please dump Quicksilver in the hallway before he gets hurt anymore, and Rogue, use your powers, if you indeed have any." He said angrily. Obviously he had been hoping to force Rogue to use her powers.

"Ya wanna see power, Mags?" Rogue said stripping off her gloves, and unzipping her leather jacket, throwing them to the side to reveal a dark green tank top. "Ah'll show ya power." Rogue turned to the rest off the team, which only included a smirking Remy, Sabertooth, and a severely bleeding Aussie. "Come an' get meh boys."

Remy smirked and said before Sabertooth even manage a growl, "Nice tattoos chere." His eyes lingering on small Celtic design on her arm, to the small portion of a dragon that was showing on her hip, and up to her shoulder where a tip of a snake's head could be seen. Rogue smirked slightly, before turning around to deal with a rather giddy Sabertooth, who thought that he was about to beat the crap out of another annoying kid. However it caused Remy to see yet another Celtic design on her lower back with a dagger through the center. A low whistle could be heard yet again. 

"Ah'll deal with ya later, swamp rat." Rogue said as she squared off with Sabertooth. He launched himself at Rogue, a swiped a claw at her, but instead of trying to dodge it, she merely grabbed it with her bare hand. Rogue barley had time to register the surprise in his eyes before he fell to the ground, unconscious. Rogue then turned and made her way to a whimpering Aussie, who was clutching, what appeared to be an extremely mangled arm from Sabertooth's claws.

"Now Sheila, you would want to hurt old John now would you?" He said glancing nervously from Sabertooth's limp from to Rogue's, which was steadily moving towards him. 

"This is gonna hurt ya a lot more than is it meh." Rogue said before softly brushing her hand against his face. He was unconscious before she even turned around to face Gambit.

For once there was something else in his eyes than his usual playfulness, fear. 

"Merde, chere, wha did y' do t' dem?" he said slowly backing up and extending his bo staff.

"Don't worry, swap rat, they will be fine. Ah'd be more worried 'bout ya though." Remy glanced quickly around, searching for an exit. "What Gambit? Dontcha want the kiss ya been askin' fo'?"

"Non, really Remy's très bien." (Remy's fine) Rogue laughed out loud. Remy realized it was low mournful laugh. 

"Too bad." Rogue said swiping the feet out from under him, and then pinning him to he ground. She smirked slightly, with some of her white hair falling in front of her eyes. She let go of one of his hands; she brought her own to her lips, kissed it. And while staring into his demon eyes, which she noticed for the first time, she pressed two fingers to his lips, "Night swap rat." 

She got up for his unconscious form and gathered her discard clothes as the doors to the room open. It was Piotr, he stared at the three sleeping forms of his teammates, before turning his glaze towards Rogue, and for the first it dawned on him why Magneto had gone through such effort to get her here. "What happened?" he said softly watching he walk calmly towards him. 

"Nuthin' ya should be worrying' 'bout sugar." Rogue said, walking past him. He reached out and grabbed her hand, intending to force her to answer him. However, before he even managed to get the words out, his eyes rolled into his head as he fell towards the ground. The last thing he remembered was the extremely giddy form of Magneto, barely containing himself in the control room, before all went black.

There you have it, the training session. Hope you all liked it. Please review. And I would like to thank roguewannabe29 and ishandahalf reviewing. This chapter is for you two, since you were the only ones who reviewed! Grrr on everyone else! Anyways, please review!


	6. Confrontations

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called  'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby. I also do not own Crawling by Linkin Park.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing!!! I feel so special!!! 

Author's Note: I am taking some liberties with Rogue's power, so they will be a little different, but not by much.

Thought Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Chapter Six: Confrontations

Rogue clutched her head as she tried to make her way down the hall, towards her room. They were screaming at her, all of them. She wavered slightly, bumping into the wall. She began to run, trying to get away, foolish thinking, within her currently warped mind, that by running away, she could escape the screams. 

She threw her door open, and it clanged noisily against the wall. Rogue stifled a scream, as the noise reverberated throughout her head. As cautiously as she could she attempted to shut the door. She turned against the door, feeling the cold metal against her back, as she sled down towards the ground.

Bringing her legs closed to her body, she clutched her head, mumbling incoherently to herself. She gasped slightly, jerking her head to one side. "Stop, please stop…"

_****Flashes*****_

He stalked it… he was so hungry… bending down slightly; he sniffed the ground catching the sent once more on the cold, hard snow ridden ground. He quickened his pace, his blood searing deliciously at the thought of a kill. Screams and pounding feet could be heard in the distance. It only enticed him more.

_***************_

"Stay away from the stove love. It's hot."

_"Yes mommy." A boy stated softly as the woman before him turned around to try and get a little baby to eat ground up carrots. The little boy turned back to the stove. 'What was so wrong with it,' he though, stretching his hand out to meet the small flame from underneath the burner, that was still just out of his reach. 'Nothing that pretty could be bad.' He wished it were closer to him, then maybe he could touch it. The flame darted this way and that under the little boy's thoughtful stare. Screams could be heard in the background, as the flames danced their way around the room._

_**************_

_His hands darted in and out of the unsuspecting pockets. It was all too easy. He stepped into an alleyway to count his earnings. "Que fait-il nous avons ici. A l'air de quelqu'un travaille notre touffe," (What do we have here. looks like someone working our tuft) two scrawny boys said. "L'obtenir" (Get him)_

_The little boy cowered, as the others advanced towards him, as he clutched the money in one hand. Someone grabbed him by his shirt. Closing his eyes he waited for the blows. And they came, focusing on his stomach first. If the boy hadn't been holding him up, he would have fallen over in pain. A fist connected with his face, and breathing was beginning to become a problem. The sounds of fists pounding on flesh, and a few mumbled curse words filled his ears. Slowly he looked up upon his assailants' faces. _

_He was dropped suddenly. "Le diable blanc!!" (White devil) And he watched as the boys ran away in fear. He looked down… the money was still in his hand._

_****************_

_Laughter was all around him. The four walls of his family's small wooden cabin were lit up as shadows danced upon them. The smiling faces of his father, mother, and younger sister, surrounded him. The bright eyes face of his sister came running up to him. _

_She was so happy, she even giggled slightly when he picked her up, and placed her on his shoulders, so that the little girl could see out the window, and onto the barren landscape. Their barn could just be seen in the twilight. _

_***************_

_"How could y' do dat, fils? (Son) Pourquoi? (Why)" a man stated as he paced in front of a young man. "Dey will want blood f' dis! How could y' do somethin' so bête (daft)?"_

_"Je suis le père désolé! C'était une erreur (I'm sorry, father. It was an accident)"_

_****End flashes***_

Slowly, after what seemed like ages, the memories dimmed, and her world was no longer a whirlpool of different reminiscences. The room grew once again into focus, and Rogue got up, supporting herself on the wall. And for the second time that day she climbed into her shower to drown out the world. 

****about 15 minutes later****

Rogue had just finished drying herself off, when she heard several knocks on the door. "Hold ya horses Mags. Ah'm getting dressed!" She said, pulling out some sweats from her bag.

"This that part of your power? Being telepathic?" 

Rogue snorted at the indignity of that statement. "Dontcha insult meh bucket head." She said throwing on the rest of her clothes. She then opened the door to see a surprised Magneto.

"Then how, my dear, did you now it was me?"

"Well considerin' the fact that with the exception me an' ya, everyone else is currently unconscious in the med lab, who the hell else could it have been?"

Magneto nodded silently, backing away as Rogue step through the door and walked down the hall. "Yes, well, I just wanted discuss the events that took place during training in my office. For instance what exactly is your power.  And how where you able to take my men- where are you going?" he asked as Rogue turned left.

"The kitchen," Rogue said, not even bothering to stop walking.

"Well my office is **this** way, you can eat later."

"Ah will eat when evah ah want ta, and considerin' the fact that yoah the one who got meh up at six in the mornin' ta train, an' not lettin' meh eat first, yoah not exactly one mah good side. So ah'm gonna go and eat somethin', so if ya want ta 'discuss' anythin' ya can do that in the kitchen. An' its not like anyone will hear ya, no one else is awake." Rogue said, continuing down the hall and into the kitchen. She looked around for food silently, while waiting for Magneto to catch up to her. 

"Well, my dear, what exactly is your power?" Magneto said, seating himself down at the table, watching her walk about the kitchen.

"Ah absorb energy, any kind. Life force, in human, animal, an' plants alike, electricity, even that kinetic crap swap rat throws 'bout. With humans, ah get their memories and abilities, and since ah know yoah wonderin', that includes mutant powers." Rogue stated, sitting down across from him, to eat her cereal, Frosted Flakes (do not own). "However, dependin' on how long ah absorb them fo', they eithah get slightly dizzy, go into a full blow coma, or even death."

"That is an extraordinary power. It is unique too. In fact I don't believe I have ever heard of one like it."

"Nah, ah suspected ya didn't. However it does have its drawbacks. The whole no touchin' thin' can get annoyin'."

"You mean-"

"It's uncontrollable. No way of stoppin' mah skin from absorbin' anythin' it touches."

Magneto sat therefore a while absorbing all that Rogue had told him. "Well, you will most definitely be a benefit to my team."

"Doncha forget that, Mags." Rogue said as Magneto got up to go and rework his plans to add Rogue's power into the mix. "Oh, an' Bucket head? Ya are more scary when ya are all giddy then when ya are actually tryin' ta be imposing." Magneto turned his head slightly to look incuriously at her. "Just thought ya might want ta know." Rogue stated innocently, smirking to herself as she went back to her bowl of cereal. 

****seven hours later****

Rogue sat in the small library reading Homer's The Odyssey. _Ah gonna have ta get Mags ta get some new books._ She looked up suddenly, feeling a twinge in the back of her mind. _Looks like Piotr's almost awake._ Her stomach growled slightly. She cursed at that. It couldn't have decide to be hungry before some of the boys woke up? She sighed, knowing she'd have to face them eventually. _Bettah now then never_. The book was set down on the table with a small 'thunk' as she got up from her chair and walked out of the room heading towards the kitchen.

Voices could be heard making their way from the semi-closed doors that separated the hallway from the kitchen. "How could old bucket head bring in a Sheila that is even more crazy then me? I mean does he value my life at all?" a strained voiced said.

"Dat homme don' care f' anythin' mais (but) himself. De fille 's be psychopathic."  

"No shit mate! The Sheila took down SABERTOOTH! Not in the Wolverine has ever done that!"

"Dat 's wha Remy's worried 'bout. De fille didn't even break a sweat. An' Piotr 's still sleepin'. Non fille should be able t' do dat. Jamais. (Never/ever)"

The sound of Rogue's stomach growling again, got her to finally walk through the door, and into the soft light of the kitchen. Both Remy and John tensed up, taking up defensive positions by the table. "Ah ain't gonna hurt ya. Just came ta get somethin' ta eat." Rogue said, shifting through the cabinets, looking for something to eat that didn't involve much cooking. Noticing some Easy Mac, the microwave able kind (don't own), she quickly got out a bowl and dumped the small noodles into it. Moving around, she made sure to keep an eye on the boys, just in case they were stupid enough to try anything. 

Remy seemed to be the first to overcome the surprise of Rogue suddenly being there. "Y' ain't gonna hurt us, fille? Wha 'bout Piotr down in de med lab, y' weren't gonna hurt him either, petite?"

Rogue merely glare at Remy for a second, before turning back to her macaroni, and placing it in the microwave. John, on the other hand, seemed to gain confidence from the fact that Remy was still alive after her talked to her said, "What did you do Sheila? Try and kill little old me? Oh wait, no you sent Sabertooth to do that. That ain't nice."

"Nice?" Rogue said laughing bitterly, she turned around to see John loosing his nerve as she just glared at him. "Why the hell did ya evah expect meh ta be nice? Never was, ain't ever gonna be."

"So dat just makes it d'accord? (okay) Just cos' y' a chienne (bitch), don mean y' had t' take it out on Remy!!" He was mad now. Rogue could see it in his eyes. They were flashing dangerously, a red glow becoming more pronounced by the second. "Why da hell did y' think y' had de right t' attack Remy like dat?! Y' enjoyed it, didn't y'! Y' be sick!"

Rogue was livid; her anger was etched on ever fraction of her body. "Ya think ahm sick, Cajun? Why doncha take that big thick head o' yoahs an' give it a good thwackin' fo' meh. Don't ya talk 'bout thin's ya cain't even begin ta undahstand, boy. Cos' if ya continue ta run that mouth of yoahs, ah ain't gonna be held responsible if ya suddenly don't have it anymore!" She grabbed her food, and walked out, slamming the door, behind her.

"That Sheila be crazy, mate." Rogue heard as she continued to walk back to her room, never once looking back. 

************************

Another chapter done! Hope you all liked it! It is my longest one yet! Please review!


	7. Realizations

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby. 

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing!!! 

**Author's Note**: Once again, I am taking some liberties with Rogue's power, that I didn't mention it the last chapter, cause Rogue didn't want Magneto knowing them. But they will be coming into light in this chapter.

Thought (in italics since the damn computer thing never likes to show it when i publish it, grrr)

Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Chapter Seven: Realizations

Piotr sat up looking around; he was in the med lab. His whole body was sore, and his head felt like someone had played soccer with it. He groaned sitting up quickly, instantly thinking that that had been a bad idea when the room started to spin.

"Good t' know y' are awake, mon ami," a Cajun voice said as Remy stepped into the light.

"What happened? I just remember walking in and seeing you all knocked out…. And then Rogue…, what did she do?"

"The Sheila went all crazy on us, mate." St. John stated, walking through the door, carrying a tray of food, which he set down in front of Piotr.

Piotr, looked towards Remy hoping for a better explanation then the Aussie had given him. "De fille used her powers against us." However, still seeing the confused look on Piotr's face, continued, "De fille knocks personnes (people) out."

"Yeah, you were napping for almost thirteen hours mate. And old Sabby was out for a couple of hours too." St. John piped up.

Piotr was to say just a little bit confused with what happened, since Magneto had let it up to a crazy Aussie and a Cajun to fill him in on the details, and needless to say they weren't doing a very good job. "Why? How?

"Pourquoi? (why) Cuz, de fille be sick. An' f' how? Her power, comprenez? (understand)"

"What did the Sheila do to you anyways, mate? You weren't in the room when she went crazy. The Sheila hunted you down didn't she?"

"Merde, Remy told y' de fille was sick. An' den de fille had de nerve t' yell at Remy, an' said he didn't know wha he was talkin' 'bout. "

Piotr was quiet for a while, processing all the information that he had been given. Slowly, he realized that nothing they said made sense. He remembered the look in her eyes, as she had left the training room. No, fled the room. And she had tried to pull away from him; he was the one that didn't let go. Slowly, things started to fall into place. "Comrades, you two are some of the dumbest people I know."

Both Remy and Pyro looked at him startled. "Wha did y' say, homme?"

Piotr responded slowly as though he was talking to five year olds. "You. Two. Are. Dense." Piotr shook his head slightly, but stopped quickly, because it hurt his head even more.

"How are we the stupid ones mate?"

"You told her to her face that she was sick?"

"Oui."

"Did you even bother to ask her what happened?"

"Non, Remy knows wha-"

"Remy, you have selective memory. I could even hear her yelling at Magneto from outside the training room. He told her to use her powers. This is not her fault"

"Not her fault mate? I was injured when she took **me **down and she hunted you down like an animal.

"Then where _is_ you injury John?" Piotr stated, glancing down at John's arm, which in the morning had been bleeding quite severely. Pyro looked at his arm, his mouth opened in shock, as he rotated his arm around looking for the claw marks left by Sabertooth, but they weren't there. "And for the record I was the one that touched her, not the other way around."

Remy stood looking at John's arm, however he recovered quickly sinking down into a chair beside Piotr's hospital bed. "Merde."

Piotr eyebrows raised questionly at Remy before continuing. "Besides, I do not believe the girl can control it."

"Control what?" Pyro said, as he finally was able to recover from the shock and close his mouth before any flies managed to get in there.

"Her power." Piotr stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Both Remy and John once again looked at him dumbfounded. "How do y' figure dat, homme?"

"Simple. From what I remember and what you have told me, her power is in her skin. And ever since she has been here, not only is she always covered up completely, from head to toe, she hasn't touched anyone, with the exception of hitting Sabertooth. But she also had gloves on then."

"Merde." Remy stated again. "De fille can't touch. Dat ain't right." They sat in silence for a while, no one saying a thing, just thinking about what Piotr had reviled to them.

%%%the next day%%%

"Where do you think the Sheila is?"

"Remy don know. He hasn't seen de fille since hier (yesterday)."

"Shouldn't we apologize to the Sheila?"

"Oui, lets go find her."

%%%in the library%%%

Rogue sat quietly in the library, reading the Odyssey, again, while munching on an apple.

"Rogue?" a tentative voice asked her. She looked up to see Piotr quietly shutting the door to the library. "Can we talk?

"What is there ta talk 'bout?" she drawled before turning back to her book.

"I wanted to apologize for John and Remy. What they did was-"

"None o' ya business, an' ya shouldn't be apologizing fo' their stupidity."

"Yes…well… I also wanted to apologize for grabbing you like that in the training room. I shouldn't have done that."

Rogue looked at him skeptically. "Whatevah."

"No," he said sitting down, "Not whatever. I am sorry." Rogue looked up at him, and nodded in acceptance. "Thank you." He paused again, seeming to gather up some courage, he continued, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your-"

"Power?" Piotr nodded in response. Rogue closed her book and sat up strait, looking at him. "Ah absorb energy. Doesn't really matter what kind, ah just absorb it. With anythin' that is alive, ah get their memories and abilities, an' that includes mutant powers."

Piotr nodded slowly, taking this all in. "But what about John's arm?"

"So, someone finally noticed that? Damn, ah was hopin' ya'll wouldn't." Rogue stated, frowning slightly. "Ah also can push life force out, healin' people. But only if ah got enough energy, an' with all the extra ah had, ah just healed him."

Piotr nodded again, seeming contend with her answer. He got up and left Rogue to her book, and finding his own, he sat down too, and read.

%%%Somewhere outside the Library%%%

"Damn! Where had that Sheila gone to? I checked everywhere! I check the kitchen, the gym, and every closet!?!"

"Closet, mon ami?" Remy said shaking his head. "Wha 'bout de TV room or de library?"

"We have a library?"

"Remy f'got, y' ain't supposed t' know 'bout dat. Mags was 'fraid y' would burn it down, wit all de paper."

"Why does no one trust me?!?!" John said as Remy led him towards the library.

%%%Library%%%

The room was silent, except for when ever once in while when one of them would turn a page. At least until a creaking sound of the door opening, was heard. " 'Allo chere?" Remy questioned, as both him and John walked in the room to find Rogue, pointedly ignoring them. "Chere? Remy just wanted t' say je suis désol

"Yeah, I am sorry to, love."

Rogue's eyes glanced up to glare at Piotr, undoubtedly, he had decide to have a talk with the boys. "Ah ain't ya chere or love," she stated coldly, concentrating on her book. Her knuckles were turning white, since she was holding on to it so hard.

All three boys stiffened slightly, either because of her words or her glare. "Che- Rogue, Remy can understand y' bein' mad at him. Mais, (but) Remy 's sorry." Rogue in turned snorted at this statement. "Remy know 'bout your power an', well,--"

"Ah don't need ya pity, an' nor do ah want it," she stated, if possible, even more colder than the last time she spoke. Remy cringed visibly along with John at her words. She got up slowly, still holding her book and brushed by them, heading towards the door. Remy reflectively, reached out and grabbed her wrist. The second he did, he released it, torn between fearing her powers and what she would do to him. Rogue moved faster then he would have guessed, shoving him up against a near by bookshelf, "Doncha evah touch me again."

Remy's pride flared, for a second, pushing her roughly away. "Or y' will do wha, _chere._"

Rogue smirked at his comment, "_Ah_ won't do a thin', 'cept perhaps call that wife o' yoahs an' tell her where her 'dear' husband is. Cos' ah'm sure she is just diein' ta know where ya are. Or wait, ya would be the one _diein'_ wouldn't ya Gambit?" Rogue said, smirking more as Remy visibly paled under her words.

"How…" Remy seemed barely able to respond at all. But rather then letting Remy recover, Rogue just walked out of the room, leaving it dead silent.

%%%%%%

Hope you all liked the chapter! And Rogue getting back at Remy of course. Please review!

ohh, and i made piotr the 'voice of reasoning' cause i figured since he didn't normal talk that much he would be a good observer.


	8. Scheming

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! **

**Author's Note**: Really, really sorry about not updating earlier, except I was really busy. My older sis's college graduation was two weekends ago in VA, and then I had a concert and a play I was in the next week, and my brother's eagle scout court of honor thing was this past weekend, not to mention my teachers have decided to pile on shit loads of work, quizzes, test, and essays of course, so sorry for the shortness of it. Not to mention 'end of the year projects'. Which I have one in every class. Needless to say I am extremely busy. (Grrr on the world)

_Thought (in italics)_

Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Chapter Eight: Scheming

Three days had past since the incident in the library, without anymore confrontations. Well, at least between Remy and Rogue, Sabertooth on the other hand had tried to take several swipes at Rogue, ending with him either lying on his ass, or pinned up against a wall by a metal pole… yet again. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly taking it very well that Rogue managed to kick his ass twice.

Rogue was just altogether avoiding Remy, as he was to her since he didn't want Rogue to bring down the wrath of his wife, Belladonna, onto him. And, of course, Pyro was having a gay old time poking fun at Remy for having a wife. As expected, John ended up in the med lab several times over the next couple of days.

Magneto on the other hand, was having almost as much fun as Pyro, planning his next assault against the X-men. Which lead up to the meeting this morning, he was finally going to let his team know the plan of attack.

%%%%%%%%

Rogue walked slowly towards Magneto's briefing room. She was dreading this meeting. It would be the first time she would really be spending any time with her so called teammates since her first early morning training sessions. That is unless you count the numerous attacks on her life by Sabertooth or the few seconds it took for someone to more or less flee from a room the second she walked into it.

However no matter how long Rogue tried to delay it, ultimately there was no more prolonging the encounter, so she simply just opened the door and walked into the room.

"Ahh, Rogue, I see you finally made it. Please sit down," Magneto said as soon as she entered the room. Rogue however chose to ignore his request and simply decide to lean up against the wall to her left. Magneto, without skipping a beat, continued on. "Rogue, since you have yet to encounter the X-men, I have prepared some files on them for you to read." He said tossing them towards her.

Rogue glanced through some of them catching such names as, Storm, Spike, and Shadowcat. She smirked slightly, before sliding them across the table back towards Magneto. "Ah absorb memories bucket head, Ah already know wha they do."

"Oy, Sheila, you absorb the X-Men?!" Pyro questioned.

Resisting for about a second, she rolled her eyes, turning towards Pyro, " Ah absorbed **ya** memories of memorizin' the files, an' of ya past battles with the X-Men."

"Oh," Pyro, said, shrinking into his chair, for fear of her wrath.

"Well, since that is settled, I have planned to attack the X-Men tomorrow. Rogue, you're our secret weapon, so I want you to stay back until you are needed Sabertooth, you will take Logan-" He grinned wolfishly, at the same time that rogue snorted. "Do you have something to say Rogue?"

" Yeah, ah do. Ya suck at plannin' Mags. As far as yoah lackeys remembah, ya have been usin' the **same** plan. An' ya wondah why the x-freaks beat ya every time."

"And I suppose you have a better plan? Lets hear it then." Magneto said irritably.

"Well if old Sabby ovah heah would attack the X-kiddies, and leave Wolverine ta meh, then, they wouldn't know wha ta do with themselves."

As soon as Rogue finished her little speech, Magneto's face broke out into a malevolent smile. "Ah take it ya like it."

%%%%%%%%

Once again sorry about the late update. Hope you liked the chapter, I know that it is kinda short, but when school finally lets out, I got about three more weeks, then I will be able to update more. Please review!


	9. Combat

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing!!! 

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I am currently in the middle of taking all my finals! Ah …the fun…. Okay not really, but I am trying to update as soon as possible!

**Important:** I am changing Kitty's power around I bit. Not only can she make her molecules go really fast so she can walk through things (i.e. walls) she can also slow them down so that she can walk on air. However she hasn't mastered the last part yet. Also, since Rogue isn't on the X-men and I needed someone else to fill her shoes, Bobby is a full-Fledged X-Men and not a new recruit.

_Thought (in italics)_

Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

{Pietro's fast talk}

Chapter Nine: Combat

"Like why do the bad guys always have to like fight in warehouses?" A perky brown-haired girl said.

"Ja, vhy?"

"Stop talking elf." A feral looking man said as he rounded some crates. Red, you see any of them?

No, I can't sense them either.

"Vhy are we here?" the blue 'elf' asked his friend Kitty.

"The professor like said that he sensed the Acolytes here. Like, not to mention some like unknown person. And the professor is like afraid Magneto and Mystique might like be getting back together, or something like that."

"Vhy? Mien mutter hates Magneto."

"I know, but like who else is there that the professor can't like sense with cerebro?"

"Half-pint!" growled a very grumpy looking Wolverine. The girl named Kitty, paled, and covered her mouth with her hand.

Wolverine, I sense one of them by the west entryway, and another towards the north.

You and one-eye go west, I'll be in the north.

Okay

"Come on, half-pint." Logan said slowly getting up from his crouching position. He then silently beckoned Nightcrawler and Shadowcat to follow him. Suddenly a shrill scream was heard. "JEAN!" Logan said, running towards where he had heard the scream, with Nightcrawler and Shadowcat trailing behind him.

%%%%One minute earlier%%%%%

Jean, are you sure you sensed one of them here? Scott asked, looking around. They were standing in what appeared to be a courtyard in between a couple of warehouses.

I am positive Scott. They have to bee around here somewhere. Jean said turning back to face Scott just in time to see a metal fist connect with his head. She was barely able to scream before a bare hand clamped itself over her mouth. She was out even before she hit the ground.

%%%%Present Time%%%%%

By the time Logan had reached Jean, her and Scott were already unconscious. "Scott!" squeaked Kitty, before rushing to his side.

Logan bent down to check Jean's pulse. "They're fine, just knocked out." He looked up to see the shadowy figures of Evan and Bobby running towards. It was then that he saw another figure following them from the roof. "Move!" he roared as he recognized the form.

A snarled erupted as Sabertooth jumped down onto the two boys, immediately cutting Bobby with his claws.

Logan took off, in an effort to protect the boys. But he didn't make it very far, before a leg shot out, tripping him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Wolvie, ya should know bettah than ta interrupt a cat at play." Logan looked up to where the southern drawl was coming from. A girl, who looked no more than eighteen stepped out form the shadows. She had auburn hair, with two white streaks framing her face; he glanced into her emerald eyes and was surprised to find them full of hatred.

"I don't have time for this!" the Wolverine growled, standing up to revealing a huge dent on the ground. He turned his back on the girl and once again began making his way towards Sabertooth, who was having a gay old time beating the crap out of Evan and Bobby.

"Then ya'll will have ta **make** time!" she said grabbing his arm, and smashing her own into his outstretch elbow. A resounding crack was heard, as the Wolverine swung around, cradling his broken arm, for all of the five seconds it took before it healed itself.

He growled at the girl. "I don't care if you're a kid, no one does that to the Wolverine!" he said lounging at the girl, sending a kick towards her face. However she caught it within a foot of her face with what looked like no effort at all. She smirked at him before kicking the legs out from underneath him.

He looked up at her, as she taunted, "Is that all the big bad Wolvie's got?" The Wolverine just growled in return, and flipped up, causing the girl to step back. He then smiled at her, and unleashed his claws. He looked at her hoping to see fear in her eyes. He was denied this when, yet again she smirked at him, "Ah was wondahing when ya were gonna bring those things out."

The Wolverine lounged at her again, claws outstretched, but she caught them in her hands, causing her arms to be crossed. (Okay that means her right arm grabbed his right arm and her left arm grabbed his left, which her arms are crossed in an X if no one got that) The Wolverine leered at her, thinking he finally won.

The however, seemed to have something else on her mind, as she pulled her arms away, causing his own claws to cut his wrists. He howled in agony, as the girl lifted her foot and kicked him away from her. "Bored now." she said. Her voice was hollow; he noticed that she wasn't even angry with him anymore.

She brought her hands up to into a defensive position and uncurling one hand, beckoned him.

%%%%%switching to Rogue's perspective now%%%%%

Rogue smirked as she glanced at her right hand. The tip of the glove on her index finger was missing, exposing some bare skin. She glanced up to see the Wolverine, charging at her, claws ready, yet again. She leaned backwards, watching his clawed hand barely missing her right shoulder. She reached up, wrapping her fingers around his bare arm, and using his own momentum, flipped him backward into the brick wall, feeling a part of him drain into her.

Rogue looked back at him, but he was no longer visible, since the wall had collapsed under the force of the collision, causing his unconscious body to be buried by bricks.

Smirking, she turned back to see how the rest of the battle was going. The X-freak leader had woken up again, and him and Kurt seemed to be desperately trying to protect Jean's unconscious from the simultaneous attacks of Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus.

Looking towards her left she noticed the spiked boy trying to stop Sabertooth from attacking Bobby anymore by throwing spikes at him, which actually wasn't doing that much good. Bobby was lying on the ground, calling franticly into a communicator, screeching for back up, and a 'storm'.

That is when she noticed the brunette was missing, turning around, she saw the small girl trying to find the Wolverine, in the vast pile of bricks. In one step, Rogue was nearly on top of the girl, grabbing her wrist, and allowing her right hand to curl around the girl's neck. "Naughty kitty!" Rogue said to the girl, before she slipped into unconscious.

Smirking, she unceremoniously let the girl drop the ground in a heap, on top of the bricks.

"Kitty!" a German voice screeched into the night, followed by a resounding BAMF. Nightcrawler reappeared by Kitty a second latter, forgetting the fact that an extremely powerful mutant was right next to him. Rogue paused slightly to look down at her ripped glove before shrugging her shoulders, and grabbing Nightcrawler's tale. He yelped as she yanked it causing him to fly ten feet backwards on his head, but he was unconscious long before that.

Rogue's head gave a painful throb as the fourth personality of the day made her way into the depths of her mind. Pushing all the memories away, using years of practice, she glanced back up, and surveyed the battlefield.

"Pathetic… Acolytes, MOVE!" Rogue yelled in a commanding voice. Turning around the rest of the Acolytes, fell in line behind her, with Sabertooth giving one last kick towards Bobby.

Climbing into the metal transporter that Magneto had sent for them, she turned around in time to see Cyclops, falling down to his knees, in exhaustion and defeat, before the transporter sealed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Scott was beyond tried. He gathered Jean's unconscious body in his arms, and surveyed the scene before him. Logan, Kitty, and Kurt were knock out by a pile of bricks, in fact the only way he was able to tell that Logan was there, was his hand sticking up from where Kitty had managed to pull him up a little before she was taken down.

He looked towards, Bobby and Evan, knowing there was no way they could have taken Sabertooth on and have come out the better. The two of them were slowly making their way towards him, with Evan supporting a limping Iceman.

"Bobby called Auntie O, she should be here soon." Evan called to Scott, not even making it half way to him before he too collapsed on the ground unable to support Bobby any longer.

Scott felt the relief wash over him. His communicator had been broken, when he had finally come too. He suspected that a metal fist did it.

"Man, is it just me, or did they get better since the last time?" Evan asked, trying to stop the bleeding from on of the many claw marks on Bobby's arm.

"I am not sure they got better, but rather they just got a new teammate." Scott answered him.

"Damn strong one too. She took our three of us, SINGLE HANDEDLY!"

"Four. I think she took out Jean too." Before Evan could reply, the sound of the X-Jet reached their ears.

It landed right in front of them, in the middle of the courtyard. Ororo rushed out, "Evan!"

"I'm alright Auntie O, Bobby's pretty bad though." Evan said hurriedly, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Oh my stars and garters. What happened here?" Said what look light a big blue hairy ape, coming out of the jet.

"The Acolytes." Scott said through clenched teeth, as he used up the last of his strength to pick of Jean and carry her towards the X-Jet.

"My goddess, they did this?" Storm questioned.

"They got a new girl. She took out Jean, Kitty, Nightcrawler, **and Logan**." Evan replied.

"Where is Logan?" the mutant known as Beast asked, as he scanned the area.

"Under the pile of bricks." Scott answered, finally making it into the jet.

"Oh my."

%%%%%Back in the Acolytes Base%%%%%

Rogue had barely stepped out of her transporter when she was met by Magneto. "Excellent job. Though you should have taken them all out."

"But if ah did that, who would tell everyone else wha happened?" Rogue retorted.

"Well… I guess that is— "

{"Why wasn't I allowed to go again?"} the whinny voice of Pietro enter the mix.

"Shut up boy. Did ya get wha ah asked foah?" Rogue said, hopefully cutting him off before he was able to talk anymore.

{"Yeah."}, Pietro answered.

"Good, then arm up."

"Rogue, my dear- I mean…. the missions over." Magneto stated to Rogue.

Rogue glared at him for a second for daring to call her 'his dear'. "Who said tha fun is ovah?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dun, dun, dun. Oh no, what does Rogue have planned? Bwahahahaha, as much as I hate reading cliffhangers, they are just so much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I will try and update soon!

Oh, and no this will not be a kurtty just in case any of you were wondering, they will just be good friends. I also like Kitty with either Lance or Piotr. Don't know if I will put Kurt with anyone. Anyone got ideas? Oh and does anyone know how actually do Kurt's accent?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	10. Ensnarement

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing!!! 

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the late update, but I got writer's block when I was trying to write the dialogue in this chapter!

Thought (in italics) Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Pietro'sfasttalk

Chapter Ten: Ensnarement

"Professor, are they going to be okay?" a nervous Scott asked. Looking gently down at the red haired girl lying unconscious next to him.

The professor looked at him sadly, glancing around the rest of the med-bay. Kitty, Logan and Kurt were all lying next to one another in their separate beds, with only the soft beeping noise of the heart monitor, letting others know that they were still alive.

Bobby was currently being patched up by Beast and it looked as though he might have a couple broken ribs. "I don't know Scott, I just don't know." He turned his wheel chair around indicating for Scott and Beast to follow him.

Once they reached the war room, Evan and Storm joined them. "I must know how this came to past," the professor said looking towards Scott, who just nodded in permission. The professor then slowly wheeled towards Scott, placing his hands on either side of his head. After several minutes of silence, he glanced up.

"It would indeed seem that Erik as acquired a new recruit. However, from your memories, I cannot tell anything about the girl. She is undoubtedly an exceptional powerful mutant, but what her power exactly is, remains a mystery. I advise all of you to take extreme caution around."

"Take caution, Professor? How the hell are we suppose to do that?"

"Evan!" Ororo reprimanded, staring at her nephew in silence.

"No, it is all right Ororo. Evan is right." the professor interjected.

"After all, how can one take caution, when you don't know you are supposed to be wary of? As soon as I finish checking up on Bobby, I will see want I can find on this illusive Rogue of ours." Mr. McCoy stated.

Scott glared at him, before turning towards the professor. "Caution? Professor she took Jean, Kurt, Kitty, not to mention Logan, who **never** had fallen in battle."

"Yea, kid, well there is a first for everything."

"Logan, you should not be out of bed, my friend." Mr. McCoy said rushing to help him into a chair.

"I have to agree with Henry, Logan you should be resting." The professor stated.

"Look other than feeling like I just got hit by a truck, I'm fine!"

"Damn, maybe next time, Ah should put it in reverse an' run ya ovah again." A southern voice drawled. Every X-men's head whipped around to see Rogue leaning against the door jam, with a smirk on her face. Scott's hand immediately flew up to his visor.

"Wouldn' be doin' dat, homme," Gambit said, as he stepped out of the shadows, cards in hand.

"And why not?" Evan, said, spikes already appearing on his skin.

"Tell meh, Xavier, where are ya new recruits?" Rogue responded, her eyes never once leaving the professor's face as is continued to visible pale. "Oh, that's right, they're locked in tha dangah room… with Sabertooth."

Evan immediately launched a spike towards Rogue, only to have it be blown up when it was intercepted by a playing card. "Remy be thinkin', he said not t' d' dat."

A distinctive _snikt_ (is that the right sound?) was heard resounding throughout the room, as Logan stood up.

"Ah'd be careful if were ya, since the only thang keepin' old Sabby from havin' a good old massacre with ya kiddies, is meh."

"Logan, sit down." The professor said sternly, before his attention towards Rogue. "Am I to presume that you want something from us?" he ventured.

"Ah'm only heah ta deliver a message fo' bucket head, an' of course a little one o' mah own. Howevah, seein' as ya happen ta be in tha middle o' a crisis, Ah'll tha little boys go an' try ta handle it."

"Boy!" Scott yelled. "I am older than you!"

"Mental o' physically, **boy**, cos' Ah definitely surpassed ya on tha first one, years ago." Rogue taunted.

Scott, finally losing his cool, launched himself at Rogue, who promptly flipped him, smirking as he hit the metal floor. "Tsk, tsk one-eye, Ah would be listenin' ta meh, if ya evah want yoah girlfriend ta wake up again."

Scott, Evan, leave us. The professor projected for all to hear. Scott and Evan slowly left the room, their eyes never once leaving Rogue's form, until the door finally shut them out.

"Swamp rat, make sure tha boys don't try anythin' stupid."

"Oui." Gambit said leaving as silently as he came.

As soon as Gambit left, Rogue began to walk around the room. "Ya know Charles, Ah'd have thought ya would have taught ya students bettah mannahs (manners)." She said taking a seat across from the Wolverine.

Apparently the professor decided to overlook this comment, instead choosing to ask a question. "Well, Rogue, Erik had a message for me?"

Rogue laughed out loud, resting her head on her hands. "Oh, right, 'bout that, Ah lied. But Sabertooth did have a message fo' Logan heah. He wanted ta know what it felt lahke (like) ta get ya ass beaten bah a girlie-"

Logan stood up so fast his chair went flying across the room, claws ripping out of his skin for the second time; he lounged at her, only to be caught just in time by Mr. McCoy. Rogue's laughter filled the room.

"His words… not mine, Wolvie." Rogue said standing up.

"So what, your taking orders from that animal now, instead of Magneto?" Ororo demanded, speaking up for the first time.

"Hell no. What, ya actually think bucket head didn't have a hand in this? Naw, he just wanted ta remind ya whose got tha powah. An' Beast, good luck findin' anythin' on me, cos' as far as anyone knows, _Ah've never existed._" Rogue said walking away, and just as she reached the door, she glanced back, "Oh, an' a little tip boys, don't mess with tha Rogue."

#############

Rogue walked away from the self-proclaimed 'war room' punching the security system along the way, causing all the doors in the mansion to instantly lock. Silently making her way down the corridor.

"What took y' so long, chere. Gambit's been waiting f' hours." Remy said, his eyes glowing from the shadows.

"Hours?" Rogue responded sarcastically. "Where's Quicksilver?"

"I'mrighthere.Shesh." He said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Do ya do it? **Correctly?**" Rogue questioned.

"Yes." He returned, exasperated.

"Let's go." Rogue said, reaching her hands out to the two of them. A few seconds later, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. **BAMF**

############

Sabertooth was having the time of his life. All the screams filled him with a sadistic pleasure; he raised his clawed hand, to land another a fatal blow, to an already whimpering kid, who reeked of fear, only to have it be stopped by a metal hand. He turned, and growled at Colossus. "Rogue said no killing. You have done enough."

He growled again at the metal man. "And whose gonna stop me? She isn't here is she? And I won't take orders from the likes of her!" He wrenched his hand away, swinging it at the Asian girl, who was no more than fourteen. She screamed as she saw his claw going down at her again, only to have him Sabertooth flung aside.

"You will not lay one more hand on these children." Colossus said, standing in front of the whimpering girl. From behind him, he softly heard the girl whispering her thanks, before crawling over to some of the other kids trapped within the room.

"You will pay for that!" Sabertooth snarled, launching himself at Colossus.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Rogue screamed, her voice echoing off the walls. She spared a few seconds to glance around, before looking back at Sabertooth. "Ah told yo'! No more than a few cuts an' bruises! Our fight ain't with them!"

"They'll live." He responded.

"Ah highly doubt that, if Piotr hadn't intervened when he did!" Sabertooth only growled in return. Rogue glowered for a moment, before bringing up her leg, kneeing him in the stomach. He doubled over, allowing Rogue to grab his neck, and with one quick movement, she snapped his neck.

As his body crumbled to the metal floor, she spat on him, before turning towards the new recruits who were huddled together in the corner of the room, watching her with fearful eyes. Most of them had broken bones, sticking out at odd angles. Huge gashes from his claws marred their bodies.

Rogue raised her hand slightly, closing her eves in concentration. She gasped in pain, and swayed slightly when her eyes fluttered open. Gambit was standing in front of her, his eyes boring into her own, seeming to question her. "Let's go"

"Youjustkilledhim!" Pietro exclaimed, not taking his eyes of Sabertooth's limp form.

"He'll heal." Rogue responded. Piotr bent down, and threw Sabertooth's body over his shoulders. "No, leave him. Wolverine will be coming soon, leave Sabertooth fo' him."

"Youcanjustleavehim!" Pietro protested.

"Watch meh."

"Mydad-"

"Yoah dad can screw himself."

Piotr smiled slightly, and unceremoniously let Sabertooth fall to the floor. A few seconds later, the Acolytes were gone.

###########

Another chapter finished. Hope you liked it. Oh, and Rogue was just bluffing about being able to keep Jean in a coma, she really can't to that. And there will actually be some Romyness next chapter!

Please Review!


	11. Plaguing Minds

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing!!! 

**Author's Note**: I am really sorry about the late update, but I am trying to do all those damn college essay things and I was the sound technician for a show…so I really didn't have that much time to be writing. Really sorry!

Thought (in italics) Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Pietro'sfasttalk

Chapter Eleven: Plaguing Minds

In a dark forest, a few miles from the Xavier Institute, all was quiet. The clouds, for the first time that night, broke apart to reveal a beam of moonlight, illumining a clearing in the forest. A dark foreboding man waited there, standing tall with several silver spheres around him. At the edge of the clearing, nearly just beyond sight, a figure sat slumped over a rock, absentmindedly playing with a lighter. They appeared to be waiting for someone.

Several minutes passed before the smell of brimstone filled the air, and four lone figures appeared in the smoke. For a view seconds there was only silence, before an explosion of noise took place.

"Youlefthim!Howcouldyouleavehim!**SHELEFTHIM!**"

"What took you sheilas so long??"

" You did WHAT!" Magneto's deafening roar filled the trees causing all motion to cease.

Rogue slowly lifted her head, dragging her eyes from the ground, and locking them onto the old man's face. "Sabertooth didn't follow ordahs- so Ah left tha Wolverine a nice big treat." Rogue said, her voice deadpan.

"You **never** leave a man behind. No matter what!"

"He damn near beat those kids ta death," her voice betraying her anger. "If Piotr hadn't stopped him, a girl would be dead."

Slowly, Magneto's face paled, as his mind was swept away in memories long, forcefully, forgotten. His eyes hardened, and he forcefully spoke, "No one goes near Sabertooth, when he comes back, I will deal with him." His cloak bellowed out softly, as he turned slowly raising in the air, leaving the others to scram into the metal pods.

* * *

Merde… dis be just Remy's luck ta be stuck in a pod wit de crazy fille! Remy's grumpy form was leaning again the wall of the metal pod. He was eyeing her warily, as though she would attack him at any minute. He studied her, letting his eyes rake all over her body. It was probably the closes he been to her. She was a damn good fighter; he had to admit that. She had even managed not to reveal her mutant power to the X-geeks. And for once he was finally glad that she was on his side. 

She moaned softly, bringing her hand up to her head, rubbing her temples slowly. Briefly he wondered what was wrong with her, before firmly reaffirming himself that he didn't care. He dug his hand into his pocket and taking out a deck of cards, he began shuffling them- a nervous habit he had picked up.

He looked up sharply, when heard a painful gasp of breath coming from not even three feet away from him. Once again he studied her. There were no injures that he could see, in fact, she appeared to be fighting an internal battle.

"Y' okay, chere?" Remy asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Fahne.", came the mumbled response.

He shrugged and looked away, spending the next couple of minutes in another uncomfortable silence. Swiftly, he sneaked another glance at her. She was wavering slightly, as though she was tittering on the edge of a dark abyss. She put out a hand, in hopes of steadying herself. With another short gasp, her knees buckled, sending her plummeting to the metal floor.

But she never reached it. He had caught her within inches of the cold, unforgiving metal. Cradling her in his arms, he looked down onto her face, which was etched with pain. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, leaving him staring into their emerald depths.

* * *

There, a bit of romyness. I know it is short, but I will try and update with a long chapter as soon as possible. Also, just in case no got the reason why Mags got really pissed at Sabertooth, it was because he saw soldiers beat people to death in the concentration camps during WWII.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Demons

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing!!! 

**Author's Note**: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! Hehe once again sorry for the late update, hope you all enjoy!

Thought (in italics) Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Pietro'sfasttalk

Chapter Twelve:

Voices shouting, screaming at the top of their lungs echoed through her mind as she tried desperately to control them. Clenching her jaw, she forcibly threw the shadows of Kitty and Kurt behind a door locking it shut. Jean was still banging on the metal door of her prison yelling some pathetic excuses as to why she shouldn't be here. Slowly, she turned to the Wolverine, he was running around like a caged animal. He seemed torn by running up and trying to kill her or hug her. It seemed he had managed to find some of her uncontained memories. His eyes were darting to and fro, scanning the different ones displayed before him like mini movies. Sighing, she banished the few that were left into the darkness of her mind.

At this action of Wolverine turned around, his face was desolate of all emotions. His eyes watered slightly, taking in all of her. "I am sor-"

"Save it" she growled before flinging him like all the others into a small dark room. Logan launched himself at the door way before it slammed shut, bolts locking. Looking towards another door, she noticed the long scratch marks running across the length of it that were rapidly increasing in number. With a toss of her hand another metal panel was placed over it as reinforcement. Savage howls could be heard as the panel was fastened down.

Slowly the girl's eyes drifted across the long corridors, filled row after row with locked doors. The vastness of seemed to be overwhelming, it appeared never ending. Closing her eyes, she slowly disappeared as she returned to the real world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first thing she saw as her eyes fluttered open was crimson orbs that stared back into the depths of her own eyes. For a moment she stayed like that, forgetting everything else around her, before jolting back to reality and ripping herself from his arms. His eyes never left hers. He seemed to be questioning her with them.

The metal orb shudder slightly as it slowly began to desend. " Wha de hell was dat?"

"Not now." Rogue said her eyes darting to the seamless wall were the opening would soon appear.

"Non, tell Remy now."

Rogue sighed, "Later."

The orb wobbled as it was set down, and slowly the metal dissolved in front of her. Her eyes pleaded with him, before she stepped out and walked away. Grumbling to himself, he stepped out to follow her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She slammed the door shut, and let out an aggravated scream. How could she have been that stupid? All she had to do was control them for a few more moments. But no, she had to loose it! And in front of him! She slammed her fist into the wall, pulling it back to reveal a very large dent. Growling softly to herself, she pulled off her gloves, slowly flexing her hand feeling it heal in a matter of seconds. It annoyed her at times. Pain was all she ever could feel, but it never lasted long, it dulled to nothing as the last crack in the bone was healed.

Sighing to herself, she slowly began to unzip her leather jacket, she pealed it off her body, tossing it across the room. She walking into the bathroom, and turning the facet a stream of water can showering down. Stepping away to let it warm up, she walked slowly back into her room.

"Hello chere, nice room yo' got here." Her eyes narrowed at his intrusion. He was sprawled across her bed, smirking lazily at her. "Remy dinks yo' got some explainin' t' do."

"Not heah."

"Now, if Remy didn't know yo' bettah, he'd say yo' were tryin' t' avoid him."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Den how about yo' start talkin'?"

"Swapt rat, not _heah_."

"Den where?"

"Tha park, at two, bah tha play ground, now git out!"

He smiked again, his eyes glowing in the relative darkness, "Non, Remy don' wanna. He likes it right heah." He said running his hands over her bed spread.

Rogue's eyes flashed dangerously. "Gambit, Ah highly doubt Mags would care if ya put in a coma." She said waving her bare hand to emphasize the threat.

He laughed at her threat, but he got up anyway, "Alright, chere, but Remy be seein' yo' soon."

She growled as he shut her door. "That boy is too damn cock fo' his own good." She said turning around and walking into the wall of steam bellowing out from her bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There, another chapter done, yeah for me!! Please review!


	13. Revelations

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing!!! 

**Author's Note**: Yea! Midterms are over! I can breathe again! Let only actually start to have a life, since I have been studying non stop for them!

Thought (in italics) Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Pietro'sfasttalk

Chapter Thirteen: Revelations

She glanced at the clock again, it was one thirty. Groaning, she turned off her lap top and grabbed her jacket, putting it on as she walked down the hallway. She turned into the living room, her eyes quickly taking everything in. Pietro was asleep on the couch, while John was watching TV. Piotr was watching the clock, as though debating something, before getting up and mumbling that he was going for a drive.

"Mind if Ah come with?" Rogue questioned, smirking as Piotr tensed up. "Please?" she said, her voice dripping with sweetness. He looked at her for a second before nodding.

"I'll go with you, Sheila!" John exclaimed, jumping up.

"Hell no, yo' will blow something up!" Rogue retorted, as John pouted in return. Shaking her head, she followed Piotr out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After about ten minutes, they had finally reached the main roads of Bayville. "Where do you want to go?" Piotr asked nervously.

"Don't know. Why don't yo' just drive 'round foh a bit." Piotr nodded, turning down a different road. They lapsed into silence for a few more minutes until Piotr came to a stop sign, he went to turn right, as Rogue said, "Tha institute is tha othah way Piotr." The car screeched to a halt as he whipped around to look at her. His face had lost all color, as he gripped the wheel so tight Rogue was afraid he might break it. She smirked at him as she watched him try to stutter out at response. "Piotr, Ah have yoah memories, Ah know yoah workin' foh them."

"Please- Magneto… he'll-"

"Cut yo' up into tiny little pieces an' fed ya ta Vicky? Ah think yo' should be more worried 'bout meh, sugar." If it was possible, it appeared as though Piotr managed to become several shades paler. "Listen heah Piotr, ah don't care wha ya tell those X-freaks about mags, cuz ah really couldn't care less, _but_ if ya breathe one word 'bout meh o' mah powahs, worryin' 'bout what bucket head will do ta yoah family will be tha least of yoah problems. Trust meh when ah say ah can do far worst thangs than Magneto evah would." She growled out. "Do ya undahstand meh?"

He just nodded his head, not trusting his own voice.

"Good." Rogue said, jumping out of the car. "Now run along an' deliver yoah pretty messages."

He finally found his voice, and stumbling over the words he managed to get out, "You won't tell Magneto?"

"Ah told ya, ah don't care wha ya tell them 'bout mags and his plans. Ah just work foh tha man, there's no loyalty theah. Now Go" She ordered.

"But what if he reads my mind?" Piotr asked nervously.

Rogue smirked, "Dontcha worry 'bout that. Ah place a mental shield 'round that information with Jean's powahs. Go." She said more sternly this time. He didn't even nod as he drove off, leaving her on the side of the road. Grumbling to herself, she started to walk towards the park.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The gates opened silently as he lumbered up the driveway, he had parked the car a little ways up the road- he hadn't wanted anyone to recognize it. He didn't even have to knock as the door was opened just as he was coming up the steps and he came face to face with the Wolverine.

Now, the Wolverine didn't like him on a good day, and today was anything but. He was snarling furiously, as he grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him it the house and slamming him up against a near by wall. _SNIKT_, the Wolverine's claws were at his throat.

Logan, put him down and bring him to me office.

He growled in response but slowly lowered his claws, and loosened his grip on Piotr's shirt. "Try anything, and your dead." He said before turning and walking away. Piotr slowly followed him, rubbing his neck.

Logan opened a set of double oak doors to reveal the Professor sitting behind his desk. Both Ororo and Hank were sitting in chairs, looking at him. As Piotr walked past Logan, he growled again in warning.

"Hello Piotr. Please sit down." The Professor said, indicating a chair to Hank's right. He sank down into the chair, awaiting the interrogation yet to come.

"I assure this isn't going to be an interrogation Piotr." The Professor said smiling. Piotr visibly relaxed at that statement. "However, I have to ask why you didn't warn us before of Magneto's newest recruit?"

"I couldn't. He wouldn't let us leave the base, until the mission, and he didn't even tell us the plan until right before we left, and I didn't know about the last part until we left the warehouse."

"A likely story-" Logan growled, before shutting up after a swift look from the professor.

Piotr looked down at his shoes as the Professor continued to talk. "That is understandable, now I need you to tell me everything you know about this Rogue."

Piotr winced before responding in hushed tones, "I can't."

"What did I tell you? I'm gonna kill-"

"Logan!" The Professor interrupted, "If you can not keep your comments to yourself I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"It isn't that I don't want to, Professor," Piotr said in a rush, "but she knows about me. She knows I am working for you."

The Professor looked up in alarm. "Then you can't go back, it's too dangerous-"

"No, she said she didn't care what I did, or what I told you about as long as I don't tell you anything about _her._"

"Why would she do that?" Ororo inquired.

"Rogue said that she held no loyalty to Magnet; that she just worked for him."

"You mean he is paying her?" Ororo inquired again.

"Da."

"What is to stop me from looking into your mind and getting what I need?" The Professor ventured.

"She said there was a mind block that would prevent you from finding it out."

"So she must be some form of a telepath." The Professor said, as though he was speaking to himself.

"No, she's-" Piotr gasped, as he covered his own mouth. "I need to go." He said franticly.

"You're scare of her. You reek of fear." Logan stated.

He nodded meekly, "She threatened my family."

"But so did Magneto, and that didn't stop you from coming to us before." Ororo stated, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She took us all out in less than a few minutes, and then she did the same to your team. You might be able to protect my family and me from Magneto, but not her."

"Her power is that strong?" The Professor said staring intently at him.

"Da, too strong"

The professor lapsed into silence for awhile. "My students, will they wake up?"

"Eventually, we all did."

The professor nodded. "One more question then you may leave. Why did she leave Sabertooth here?"

"He disobeyed her orders. He wasn't supposed to hurt the students as badly as he did. She only said a few cuts and bruises. So she snapped his neck and left him for the Wolverine."

The Professor looked startled at this, but he seemed to gather himself back up rather quickly, "You may go Piotr, we can't have you being away for too long." He watched as Piotr got up and left the room silently, he waited until he was out of ear shot before sending a question look at the others.

"He wasn't lying Charles, on anything, I would have smelt it." Logan responded to the unanswered question.

"Charles, he made it sound as though the students were grievously injured." Ororo stated. "But they were barely hurt."

"The only thing I know wheels, is that the sheer amount of blood in the danger room didn't match up with their minor injuries." Logan rumbled.

"Yes, it seems Piotr did let an important fact slip out. Somehow, our students went from seriously injured to almost nothing." The Professor responded.

"So we are dealing with a mass healer?" Hank inquired.

"To be honest, I am not sure. The students have no recollection of what happened to them down there, which means that we are either dealing with a very strong telepath, or a healer of some sort, perhaps both."

"No Charles, he wasn't lying when she said she wasn't a telepath." Logan interjected.

"Well then, we are back to square one." He said thoughtfully. The room lapsed into silence, as he dwelt on what was just discussed there. "For the first time, I fear for my students safety." He said softly. "Something must be done. I will not have my students living in fear of this- this girl. Ororo, I need you to watch over the students, while Hank see if you can find anything on Rogue. If- _when_ Kitty wakes, enlist her help. Logan I want you to patrol tonight, and for every night until we know more about this mutant. I will try all my contacts to see if I can find anything." They all seemed to sense his urgency, and left the room to start on there separate tasks.

The Professor slowly rolled his wheel chair over to the window, looking up into the heavens, he sighed, and for the first time ever he began to doubt his judgment… and beliefs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow, that was a long chapter! I know I said there was going to be romyness in this one, but I decided to save the park scene for the next chapter!

Please be kind and REVIEW!


	14. Answers

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is an AU focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**A Denial**: sorry about the review, it was during tech week for the play, and that meant I was trying to keep up with my school work and still have time to read fan fiction, but I did love your story.

There was also an anonymous review saying that my story seemed to be taking a Rogan route. Sorry but it is definitely a Romy, I have something else in mind for Logan in this story. Thanks for reviewing though and I always appreciate the feed back.

**Author's Note** Hey everyone… sorry for the long wait, but I was involved in our school's musical doing tech crew, and painting and construction crew, and gallery, and anything and everything to do with pictures. Basically I was doing everything possible with out actually acting in the play. That and I had got the flu a few weeks back, and man that is a bitch. Well anyways, here's an update, hope you like it!

Thought (in italics) Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Pietro'sfasttalk

Chapter Fourteen: Answers

A soft breeze rustled the leaves of the tree above him, he glanced around. She was late. Scowling to himself, he began to wonder if she was ever going to come. He had heard a car driving around a while back, but other than that- nothing. He took out his cards and began to shuffle them.

The wind picked up again, his famous brown trench coat bellowed out around him. He growled softly. She wasn't coming. He should have known, why did he trust her? He should have forced it out of her in her room. Grant it, he had got a little distracted when she had stepped out of her bathroom. Those leather pants just clung to her in all the right places. True, no one could blame a guy for getting a little bit distracted. He shook his head, berating himself. He wasn't the type to be whose lost anything resembling a coherent thought when he saw a girl. No, girls were supposed to do that when they saw him. His demon eyes glowed in the darkness, showing his frustration. "De fille ain't comin'."

"Swamp Rat, when ah give mah word, ah always follow through."

He spun around, he hadn't even heard her coming, and yet there she was smirking at him. "How long y' been dere, chere?"

She shrugged, and sat her self down, leaning her back up against a tree. She just stared off into the distance, bracing herself for what was to come.

Remy silently made his way over to her, sitting down. He glanced at her, he was only sitting a few inches from her- their shoulders were almost touching, but she hadn't even acknowledged his present. She had that far off look in her eyes as though she wasn't really there at all. He studied her, his eyes taking her all in. She really was beautiful. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin, giving an almost iridescent look to it, while her emerald eyes seemed to glow softly. Had she been any other girl- well she wasn't any other girl, he reminded himself. And he was here for some answers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her mind was filled with confusion. Why the hell was she even here? All she had to do was tap into Jean's powers and poof, he wouldn't remember anything. Okay, grant it he did have some extremely impressive mental shields, but it wasn't anything a she couldn't break through, so yes, it would take her some time, a couple days maybe… She sighed softly why did _he _have to see her like that? Had it been anyone else, their memory could have been easily modified, but no, it had to be the swamp rat. That boy was just too damn cocky for his own good.

She felt his eyes on her; she could almost sense him steeling himself up. "Well chere?"

"Well what, swamp rat?"

"Wha was dat back dere?"

She grit her teeth, she was so tempted to reach over and knock him out. "Just a little powah struggle."

"Dat means?"

"It means a powah struggle, idiot."

"Y' know chere, if y' gonna be lahke dat, den Remy can just go tell Magneto 'bout yoah li'l collapse."

She glared at him for several minutes. But Remy seemed unfazed by it, his impatientness growing with each passing second; finally he stood up and began sauntering away. Her voice stopped him. "How much do ya know 'bout mah powahs Gambit?" she asked.

He turned around, "Dat when y' touch personnes (people) dey get knock out. An' den y' get dere powahs. Nothing much else t' dem." He answered, looking down at her, not sure where this was going.

She shook her head sadly. "Ah drain life force. Tha longer ah hold on, tha worst it is. Ah keep their powahs fo' awhile, but ah keep a part o' them forevah." He looked at her uncertainly, not quite understanding what she was saying. "Ah get their memories, everythin' that they once were, is now apart o' meh." She growled, trying to find the right words. "It's lahke a mini clone o' them stays in mah mind. They can walk an' talk in here," She said, tapping her head, "though normally they just scream."

He just looked at her, trying to decide whether or not she was telling the truth. He slowly sat down again. "In de orb, dey were screamin'?"

"Naw, they were fightin' fo' control."

Quoi? Pourquoi? (What? Why?)

"If ya were trapped in some girl's head forevah, wouldn't ya want ta be tha one in control?"

He just shrugged in response, not sure how to answer that one. "Everyone personne (person) y' absorbed is in dere, screamin' dere asses off, fightin' fo' control of yoah mind?"

"Basically. But in tha orb, ah was also tryin' to process everythin' ah got from tha X-freaks." She glanced at him, he expression was unreadable, "At tha time ah had four different life times of memories forced into mah head, an' combine that wit tha Sabertooth figurin' out tha Wolverine was in there wit him…" she stopped, unsure of whether to go on. Her eyes were reflecting a thousand different emotions in their depths, before they hardened suddenly. "Ya tell anyone Gambit-"

"An' y' wha chere? Sick Bella on Remy? Sing a new tune sometime, dat one getting' old since it's all Pyro can talk 'bout."

"Gambit, ya know one little thin' 'bout meh, but ah got all yoah memories up in mah head. Try meh sometime an' we'll see who wins. An' foh ya information, Pyro no longer knows 'bout yoah _wife,_ ah used Jeannie's powah ta wipe _all_ their memories." She said, her eyes glowing with anger, as she stood up, and walked away.

Gambit glared at her, she was not having the last word this time. "Wha 'bout de Wolverine chere?" Rogue paused slightly, as Remy smirked at the effect of his words. "Aww, come on chere. Y' dink Remy didn't notice de scars on yoah stomach? Tell Remy, wha is he t' y'?"

She turned around slowly, she look utterly calm. Her eyes bore into his, before she smiled vindictively, "More than ya will evah mean ta anyone." She turned and melted away into the shadows.

Remy stood there, not moving a muscle, her words having more effect on him then he would ever admit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There another chapter all done. Hope the park scene was a good as you all anticipated it to be. I didn't want there to be fluffiness since they still kind of hate each other. Besides I like it better when they fight a lot with each other before falling madly in love. I think it makes it more real.

Hey question, is it mastermind or mesmero that works for Magneto?

Please Review! I always love the feed back!


	15. Tribulations

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is an AU focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

Author's Note: Guess what? It has been a year, to the day, that I first uploaded this story! jumps for joy thank you everyone who have been with me since the beginning!

HAPPY EASTER!

_Thought (in italics) _

Telepathic conversations>

(Translations)

Pietro'sfasttalk

Chapter Fifteen: Tribulations

Rogue was leaning up against the metal wall of the control room; she and Magneto were watching her teammates attempt to break in to a hologram of a government base. It was a training exercise, the third of the day. Their mission was to steal some Intel, and maybe a proto type of what ever they were building in there.

Rogue cringed slightly when Colossus used his metal fists to take down a wall. "They do realize that no one is supposed ta know they're in thea, right?"

"I did tell them that, but the others were never ones for finesse, that was Gambit's job." Magneto said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

That was one of the many reasons why they were failing the training session so miserable, Gambit had neglected to show up that morning. Magneto had been livid, especial when no one could find him on the base. Apparently he hadn't come back last night. Magneto had been very tempted to send Sabertooth out after him, but after it had been pointed out that Sabertooth would most likely kill Gambit if he found him, he had decided to punish the rest of the team by training the remaining team even harder.

That was four hours ago. Rogue was almost starting to feel bad for the others- almost. Magneto had determined that Rogue would be of more use critiquing the rest of her teammates than actually participating, and for Rogue, it was the first time she had ever agreed with the Master of Magnetism.

Rogue glanced down to see Pyro starting up his flame thrower attempting to barbeque the guards that had come swarming down on them since Colossus's noisy entrance. Pietro was running around like a manic yelling at them that they were doing it wrong.

"Gawd, this is just sad, ah think ya should just terminate tha session. They cain't salvage this."

"No, I doubt they could," he said, pressing a few buttons that caused the base to shimmer out of existence. The boys below turned there head towards the control room, steeling themselves for the lecture they were about to get.

"Go, just go." He said in defeat. "They will never learn, will they?" He asked of her as the boys were filing out of the training room.

Shaking her head slightly, "Hey Mags, ah was wondering what ya was gonna do 'bout tha X-freaks?" He just looked at her questionly, "Ah mean, if ya are evah gonna battle 'em again, thea is nuthin' stoppin' Xavier from lookin' inta their heads an' findin' out 'bout meh."

"Yes, that is a problem." He said sitting down. "I could always call in Mastermind again, but he is best at rewriting memories, not protecting them. We need a telepath for that and an exceptionally strong one too…" he said, as he lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

Rogue smirked suddenly, her eyes gleaming strangely, "Ah know just tha one."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The corridor was swimming in and out of focus, all he really wanted to do was just pass out, but Piotr had said something about the boss man being angry with him. He paused slightly as he came to a fork in the hallways. Staring down one hall, and then the other, he shrugged and took the left one. Groaning, he lifted his hand to his head, staggered down the corrider, stopping in front of a metal door.

"Time fo' Remy t' face de musique" (music) Remy stated, knocking on the metal door.

It opened too loudly for Remy's liking, but he managed to prevent himself from wincing. He stumbled over to the nearest chair, and just glared up at his boss.

"So Gambit, you finally decided to join us." Remy mumbled something completely incoherent; Magneto ignored him and continued on. "Due to your tardiness, you missed this morning's training session… Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Remy dinks dat if y' don stop yellin' den Remy gonna have t' blow y' up." Remy could feel the anger coursing through Magneto, and winced slightly, knowing it was all directed at him. Closing his eyes, he projected a calming sensation towards Magneto, feeling the anger ebb away. Smirking to himself, he opened his eyes, and looked around.

"Merde," he said, noticing for the first time he wasn't alone. Rogue was sitting at the table, rolls of various different blue prints in front of her, she quirked an eyebrow glancing from him to Magneto.

"Late Night?" she asked innocently, smirking at him.

He smiled uneasily back before turning his attention back to Magneto, who seemed to have calmed down. "Gambit, I need you to go on a mission tonight, with Rogue."

"Wha!" Rogue screamed, causing Remy to groan and cradle his head in his hands.

"Not so loud chere."

She glared at him before purposely raising her voice a few levels, "Ah don't need his help, ah can do this on mah own!"

"Rogue, you know as well as I that this is a two person job, and Gambit is the only other one suited for the job."

Rogue glared Magneto, obviously not wanting to admit he was right.

"So, wha is Remy going t' steal?"

Magneto grinned sadistically before answering, "Not what Gambit- who."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One more chapter down, can anyone guess who they are going to bring in? **please review!**


	16. An Old Friend

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is an AU focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, I had a monster load of work toward the end of the year, and then I graduated and partied for a while…

_Thought (in italics) _

Telepathic conversations

(Translations)

Pietro'sfasttalk

Chapter Sixteen: An Old Friend

Getting in wasn't the problem. In fact in was a piece of cake. Hop the ten foot security fence, dodge the cameras, into the ventilation shaft, and crawl through. Two lefts, a right, three more lefts and finally a last right, and proof, they were directly above the holding room for two of the most powerful mutants in the world.

Yes, one would wonder how these mutants were ever captured, but two words basically sum it up. Charles Xavier. He had betrayed them both, and placed them here when _he _believed they were out of control and beyond help. Hell, if he had his way, Rogue would be right along side of them: floating in a tank of green water, with an oxygen mask over her mouth, and an IV in her arm.

Shaking such thoughts from her mind, Rogue concentrated instead on a certain Cajun barely a foot in front of her carefully unscrewing the air vent, slowly and precisely as to not set off any alarms. Personally, she would have rather done this herself, but seeing how the two of them had silently argued over this for the past five minutes, and almost managed to get them caught, she decided to keep her mouth shut and let the swamp rat win this round. Hey there was always time for pay back… especial when she was in charge of the training session tomorrow morning.

The swamp rat finally delicately lifted up the vent and placed it beside him, motioning silently for Rogue to go down first. Rogue slowly shifted her body around, careful to not make a sound, and slid her legs down into the opening. Without a word, Gambit grabbed her arms and slowly lowered her down into the room below.

As her feet reached the ground she felt Gambit let go of her and lower himself down. She didn't even turn her head when Gambit started muttering about stupid people that don't even bother to put a laser grid in, her eyes were fixed on the sight before her.

The infamous Juggernaut was to her left, while a boy no older than sixteen was floating before her. His blond hair was longer now, by a good foot or so. His face had lost most of its baby fat and he had grown. Had it really been that long? Sighing slightly, she nodded to Gambit who started to fiddle around with the controls, and ever so slowly the tank started to drain.

She watched slowly as he fell to his knees, the water no longer supporting his weight. As the last of the water drained out, the glass separating the two of them slid away. She walk to him, kneeling down, she slowly lifted up his face. "Hi ya Legion," his eyes began to flicker at the sound of her voice, "long time no see." Rogue whispered. His eyes tore open, a cold blue abyss stared back at her; pain flooded her mind.

Hearing a strangled noise, Remy turned and saw Rogue collapse for the second time. By the time he reached her she was out cold, gathering her up, he cradled her in his arms and briefly wonder if her psyches were acting up again. Momentarily glancing at the boy chained to the floor beside damn he scowled, "telepaths!" Taking her head in his gloved hand, he slowly brushed away a lock of white hair. "Come on chere, wake up, vous devez chere."

* * *

"Ya fuckin' asshole that hurt! Wha tha hell are ya doin'? Are ya tryin' ta kill meh?" Rogue screamed, somewhere in the recesses of her mind. A tattered boy stood in front of her. 

"Rogue?" he asked tentatively.

"Nah, its tha Easter bunny."

He smiled at this before his face clouded over, "How long?"

"As best as Ah can figure four years."

"What?" He said, spoken in a voice so soft she could barley hear it.

"Ah would have had ya outta heah sooner but ah thought ya were dead, but then ah absorbed some o' Xavier's pets an' …" she trailed of at the look on his face.

"All get him for this Rogue."

"Ah know sugar, but lets get ya out o' heah first. So would ya mind wakin' meh up now?"

Opening her eyes, she once again found herself staring into ruby orbs that seem unearthly. She allowed herself to be enveloped up by them until a moan startled her out of her revere. Jolting out of his arms she pulled herself up, "Lets get him outta heah swamp rat."

* * *

Translations: 

vous devez chere you have to dear

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and a cookie for anyone who can actually tell be who Legion is, seeing how he is a relatively unknown character and only got one episode devoted to him and technically I am only using his character, I came up with a whole new one for him. And don't worry, he is like a brother to Rogue, nothing will happen between them. This is most definitely a Romy story.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing! 

IMPORTANT! READ!

okay everyone, i had really meant to write, more and i know this chapter ends at a really weird place, but i had written about half of the conversation between remy and rogue, and i didn't think it sounded write so i kept going bakc and rewriting. however, i just started school this past week at UNO (university of New Orleans) and seeing as how i am from Connecticut, it was a weird transting. Plus as i am sure you know the hurricane that is currently hitting new orleans. i am however, safe, after fleeing the city with my cousins to a town about thirty minutes outside of Houston on saturday afternoon. it was an eleven hour drive (it took four hours just to get out of the city and half way to baton rouge, (in was ten hours by sunday) i am currently using the hotel's internet, but since it cost about $10 a day, this is most likely the only day i will be using it. i wanted to get at least something up, seeing i am not sure how my dorm fared and if or when i will have anything up and running enough to start to update again. i just wanted to say that i am sorry, and thank you to all the reviewers, and i will try and update as soon as i can.

enchantedlight

Thought (in italics) Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Pietro's fast talk

Chapter Seventeen:

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she landed blow after blow, unrelenting onto the black punching bag. Her knuckles were starting to crack and bleed, but the slight stinging was a welcomed distraction from the whirlwind of thoughts going through her head.

Four years. Four years since she had last seen him. So many things she had lost over time, and yet she had found him. But it took her too long. Four years were stolen from him, how could a father do that to a son? To anyone? But then Xavier's brother had been right beside him. And then there was Lucas himself. He had been pissed. She had never seen him so angry before. When he had finally woken up she almost had to drain him so that he didn't go after Xavier right then. Granted she wasn't sure he could have even made it to the institute seeing how he could barely walk after being in a coma for so long. But give him a week or so, and she wasn't sure if she could stop him, and the fact that half of her didn't care what Lucas did to Xavier wasn't helping at all.

When had things got so complicated? Hadn't not even a month ago she had been off in Europe stealing only God knows what? She was beginning to wonder why she had even taken this job. It seemed like ever since she had come to Bayville her past seemed determine to come back and bite her in the ass.

She had thought she had made peace with her past, but being here, around these people, it kept bringing up buried memories and opening old wounds. She was tempted to just cut her loses and run… but no. Wasn't this the reason she had taken this pathetic job to begin with? To prove to herself that her past wouldn't cloud her judgment? To make sure that her past was really just that her past? But now that Lucas was here, alive and well, she hadn't seen that one coming, and as much as it annoyed her to admit it, it had shaken her. She had buried that part of her past a long time ago when Alec died. Forced herself not to give them a second thought, until she had just stumbled across a memory of Lucas in one of those X-freaks when she had been trying to integrate them into her mind, and immediately the only thing on her mind was how to save him. So she tricked Magneto letting her release him, but looking back maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

His every thought was bent on seeking revenge for what his father did to him, and that blinded him. Taking revenge on his father, although highly entertaining, would cause too much attention. This much power in one town was bound to attract someone. And she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop it. But a part of her didn't care. There was a side of her that wanted to stand right next to Lucas and join in, get their revenge, not matter who got in her way. She wanted to laugh at her enemies as they begged for their lives. Cause as much pain to them as they had inadvertently caused her. She couldn't bring herself to care. Even a little about what would happen to them. And that scared her. She was created to be that uncaring killer- the perfect assassin. After all, with a power like hers what else could she be? She had done everything she could to try and erase that fact, to not become what she was made to be. But as each hour passed she was finding it harder and harder to bring herself to care… about anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had been restlessly turning over and over for almost three hours now. He flipped over onto his back and stared listlessly at the ceiling. He could feel her hurricane of emotions from within his room, and every time he closed his eyes, he was swept away in the current of them. It was starting to get to him; _she_ was starting to get to him.

It didn't make any sense; he had always had control of his empathy. In the past he could easily block out emotions he didn't want, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shut her out. Normally though, it wouldn't have matter, Rogue kept such a tight lid on her emotions he could barely ever read her. Bringing that boy here most have done something. On the way back to the base he could almost feel the walls around her start to crumble. He had watched her closely, but she was off in her own world. When they finally reached the base she just stayed around to make sure the kid was taken care of before disappearing.

Rolling over and closing his eyes, he made a last ditch attempting to block her out and get some sleep, but within in seconds her emotions overwhelmed him again. Groaning softly, he sat up and let his feet dangle off the side of the bed. Running his hand through his hair, his unnatural eyes search his room. Groaning to himself, he reluctantly started to pull his boots on. If he wanted to get any sleep tonight he knew what he had to do.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he walked towards his door, and pause for a second. His eyes shifted back to his dresser, turning around he started to shift though one of its drawers. Finding what he needed he made his way out into the hallway, pulling on a pair of gloves.

The corridor was empty and with only the flickering lights to guide him he made his way towards her room. Knocking on the door softly he opened it. His eyes swept around the room once before he realized she wasn't there. Closing the door once again he made his way to the kitchen, where once again an empty room greeted him. His jaw clenched in frustration. He had no idea where she was. Forcing himself to calm down he closed his eyes and expanded his empathy outward… and there. Smirking softly, he turned around and once more made his way through the dark corridors.

End of another chapter! please review.


	18. Crismon

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing! 

**Author's Note**: Hello People. Thank you all for the continued support, and I am finally back home in CT (were my parents live) I am taking the semester off, and I am trying to find a job. Thank you all for you reviews and support for me doing this time. Enjoy the update!

I HAVE FIX THE LAST CHAPTER TOO.

Thought (in italics) Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Pietro's fast talk

Chapter Eighteen: Crimson

The light from the open gym door flowed out into the corridor. He could hear the rhythmic beating that the punching bag was receiving. Slowly, as to not alert her of his presence, he made his way into the gym. And there she was, hammering away at the punching bag and dieu (god)what it a sight to see. She had pulled her hair back though some how those stubborn white streaks of hers had broken free and were framing he face. Her emerald eyes were alight, almost glowing softly, while her lips were pierced tightly into a frown. Remy allowed his eyes to travel downwards, taking in her black sports bra, and grey sweat pants fitted loosely around her waist. He watched silently as she brought her leg up and gave the swinging bag a good kick before landing a hard right hook.

Dragging his wandering eyes back to her face, he realized she wasn't fully there; her moves were too mechanical. Studying he face silently, she looked like she was drowning in her own thoughts. He watched he for a few minutes, almost forgetting why he had come.

Slowly he became aware that she wasn't wearing any gloves. It seemed to jolt him out of the revere he had been in. He had never seen her without her gloves before, unless you count the two seconds before she put him into that coma. Looking closely he noticed the steady stream of blood flowing down her hands and arms, making a startling crimson contrast against her pale ivory skin. Before he even knew what he was doing he had crossed the room and grabbed her wrists.

Rogue eyes flew up, glaring at him, and half-heartedly tried to jerk her hands away, but stopped after a few tugs. It alarmed him how fast she gave up, knowing that on any other day, she would have flung him across the room yelling at him for even daring to touch her. "Rogue," he said, his voice cutting through the silence.

"Let meh go," she growled out.

Gambit tilted his eyes and appeared to study her for a moment, "Non."

" 'nd why tha hell not?"

"Chere, y' bleeding." He responded, lifting her hands up.

"Gee, lahke ya care," Rogue said sarcastically, as Remy dragged her to a bench along the wall.

"Sit," he commanded, and before Rogue could even respond, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. She watched him as he found a rag and dumped the contends of her water bottle on it, before walking back and grabbing her hand he began to dab away the blood.

She just glared at him, as he sat down and continued to clean her up. She opened her mouth to hurl an insult at him, but it died in her throat when she noticed his gloves. No one wore gloves around her. Her skin had always been her problem to deal with, no one else's. She couldn't warp her mind around it. Why would he-

"Y' gonna tell Remy why y' just lost it?" the Cajun said, interrupting her thoughts. "The psyches messing wit y' again, chere?"

"None of ya damn business swamp rat."

"It be Remy's business, when he cain't sleep cuz y' broadcasting so much." He said softly. She looked startled, eyes wide in surprise, before the fluttered shut. He wondered briefly what she was doing before he felt it, her walls were going up again. Ever so slowly he was loosing the feel of her. Not wishing to analyze his own feelings at this change of events, his eyes wondered around the room trying to find something else to focus on. Focusing down at her hands, the blood had long since been wiped away. Placing the now red cloth on the bench, his fingers explored her hands searching for the cuts- anything that would have caused that much blood. But there was nothing. Not a scratch, her skin was flawless. "Were de cuts?"

"Wha?" She said, shaken out of her reverie.

"De cuts, de ones y' be bleeding from?" he said tightening his grip on her hands as she tried to pull them away. "Were are dey?"

Twisting her hands free, she got up, "Ah most have had some of tha Wolverine's powahs left." Grapping her bag he made he way across the room, with Gambit on her heals.

" Y' absorbed de homme trois **(three)** days ago."

"Point being, Cajun? What the hell do ya know about mah powahs?" She glowered at him. "Ya know shit, so why dontcha wondah on back ta ya room, an' go ta sleep. Nothing keepin' ya up now." She growled at him, spinnging around.

He watched her walk away silently as she was swallowed up by the welcoming darkness of the hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yep the end to another chapter. Yea to that. Please review, and I will update within the next two weeks. That is a promise. See you all then.


	19. Decisions

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing! Thought (in italics) Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Pietro's fast talk

Chapter Nineteen: Decisions

Her thoughts were a mess, as she walked down the corridor. She was dreading what had to come next, but she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. Stopping in from of the med bay door, she paused to collect what she could of her thoughts before quietly making her way in.

He looked almost normal laying there. He was staring off into space, slowly drumming his hands on the bed. His blue eyes drifted over to her as she made her way across the room. His eyes implored her, as she leaned up against the wall opposite him.

"How long?"

"Four years."

His face hardened at her words, "The others?"

"Six feet under tha willow tree."

A strained silence followed her words. He was looking everywhere but at her. Eyes darted around the room, trying to take in what she had said, blinking away the tears. He's still only twelve, she realized. Physically, he had still aged four years, making him a stout six year old, but mentally, he was still that naïve little boy, caught up in things to big for him to understand.

"What are we going to do now?"

"This isn't 'bout wha ah want, Lucas. This is 'bout ya. Ya want ta get him back, then ah wit ya. Ya want ta leave, 'nd we're gone."

"He did this you know. I went to him for help, and he… if he had just listened then-"

"Ah know."

" 'Ah know'! Is that all you can say! HE locked me away. If it weren't for him they would still-" He broke of suddenly, words failing him. Rogue sighed softly, and walked up to his bed.

"Lucas, ah know wha he did. But this isn't 'bout _him._ Pitching a fit isn't goin' ta bring 'em back. Or give ya back four years o' ya life. Nothin' will. Evah. Ya not a little boy anymore. Ya may feel lahk one, but ya ain't. Time ta grow up Lucas. We protected ya as best we could, 'nd ah still will. But this is somethin' ya have ta decide fo' yo'self, no mattah how much _ah_ want ta punch his face in." She watched him for a moment more, before turning around. Just as she was about to shut the door she heard him.

"You gonna leave any of him for me?"

She smirked, "Ah don't know… ah don't think ya could even hit him, let alone get past his goons."

"You'll train me right."

She studied him for a moment. "Fahne. Be ready by ten o'clock tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but don't worry, another fun battle with the X-freaks is coming up. It is always fun watching them get there asses kicked. And I will try and add some romyness next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing! Thought (in italics) Telepathic conversations 

(Translations)

Pietro's fast talk

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Chapter Twenty:

Training with Lucas was slowly progressing, but that was natural. His muscles had started to atrophy after being in the tank for so long. They had started with small exercises while he was in the med bay, mainly just lifting and rotating different limbs, and seeing how long he could stand for. Mediating was also big thing; she needed to be sure his mind would be able to take the sheer strength of his powers. And after he had finally been released from the med lab they had progressed onto lightweights and long walks, and eventually to jogging. They were going for endurance rather than strength; that would come later. It had been hard at first- slow going, but at least now, after a month, he could go a two to three hour training session and still have enough energy to go about the rest of his day.

This session, they were working on his ability to use two powers at once. At one end of the room he was using his telekinesis to stack disks, while on the other end he was slowly burning them one at a time. It had barely been five minutes and his hands were already starting to shake. A concentrating frown graced his face, his eyes shut tightly.

Rogue was watching silently from the observation booth in the Acolytes own version of the Danger Room, every now and then glancing down at the control board, which was keeping track of his progress. He wasn't doing that much better than the last time she noted. He was having trouble doing both things simultaneously and tended to alternate between the two. Scowling, she reached out to end the sime, but stopped mid way, instead, she started to reprogramming it, smirking slightly.

Down on the floor of the room, Lucas stood, a drop of sweat making it way down his brow. A shaking disc slowly made its way to the top of the stack. Before he shifted his focus to the other end of the room. A disc there, started to catch fire on one end, and it slowly started to burn, twitching his hand, the fire grew and- "Ow!" He reached down to rubbed his leg, he could have sworn something just- "What the fuck?" he exclaimed, whirling around, this time, rubbing his back. He glanced down, and saw a tiny metal ball rolling away from him. "Rogue, what's going- SHIT THAT HURT!" he yelled as another one hit his head. He glared menacingly up at Rogue, "What the hell is this!"

"Tha element of surprise," she responded, "Have fun, 'nd doncha forget ta stack 'nd burn all those disks." She said, turning around.

"Don't you dare- ow! Leave me in here! FUCK! Rogue!"

She smirked and waved slightly as the door closed behind her, shutting out his voice. He was gonna be pissed when he finally got out, but hey that was have the fun. Besides, he needed to learn, and what was the point of being Ms. Drill Inspector, if she didn't get to have a little fun?

She stopped walking at the gapping hole in the wall that would soon be Lucas' room. Piotr was in there, lugging metal beams about and slowly but surely building what could eventually pass as a bedroom. He frowned when he saw her watching him. "Wha? Doncha appreciate the satisfaction of a day of good hard work?" He merely grunted at her in response. "Oh, ah see, still mad at meh? Well, ah'm oh so sorry that ah can't let ya run off 'nd tattle ta ya X-friends. Besides Lucas needed a room. It kills two bird with one stone, it keeps ya busy 'nd-"

"I don't see what telling them about Lucas would do." Piotr said, stopping and placing the beam against an already finished wall, where it groaned in against the added weight.

"It'll ruin tha surprise."

"But I doubt very much that the X-Men will like the surprise."

"That's tha point."

Piotr slowly picked the metal beam back up and began to make his way across the room, before pausing, "Couldn't you just-"

"Curiosity killed the cat Piotr."

"Oui chere, but satisfaction brought i' back." A grinning cajun stated, leaning against the door jam. Rogue glanced at him, surprised he had made it so close with out her noticing, before risking a glance at Piotr who was frozen on the spot. "So wat y' want t' know 'bout, homme?

"I- I.."

"Whether or not John is gay." Rouge interceded. It was silent for a second before Remy burst out laughing. Piotr on the other hand almost dropped the beam he was holding.

Shaking her head slightly, she began to walk away.

Following her, he waited until they were out of Piotr earshot. "So wat did de homme really want t' know?"

"Ya shouldn't be askin' meh 'bout other people's secrets when ya want meh ta keep yoahs."

Remy smirked, his eyes hidden behind those sun glasses of his and continued to walk along side of her, a comfortable silence stretch between the two.

"ROGUE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Remy raised a questioning eyebrow at her as a grin broke out on Rogue's face, "Lucas finally escape his training session."

* * *

Okay, another chapter done. So about the lateness of this chapter, but I got a job and well life happened and things got carried away. Anyways, I have the week off between Christmas and new years so hopefully I can get another chapter out then. Also I plan on rewriting certain parts of the story then to. I'll let you guys know which parts I rewrite. 

Please Review and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	21. Fatherly Denials

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The title is a line from a song called 'And Don't Forget To Breathe' by A Static Lullaby.

Summary: This is a different story that is set in a parallel universe-mainly focusing on Rogue and Gambit, set after the end of the second season. Rogue never joined the x-men, in fact she has never has meet them instead she joined the Acolytes. Romyness eventually. Note: Rogue has a different past in this story. It will be explained as the story continues.

Thank you all for reviewing!

_Thoughts_

**Telepathic conversations**

(Translations)

Pietro's fast talk

Chapter 21: Fatherly Denials

The X-mansion stood silently in the night, and within the study sat an old man staring at his chess set. 'What are you up to Erik?" He wondered out loud. It was a question he had been asking himself for weeks now, ever since that mysterious girl showed up. Piotr had been unable to tell Xavier anything else and his contacts had turned up nothing. How could anyone, especially someone as powerful as her, have no record of her existence? Xavier placed his head in his hands

He was exhausted. They all were. Beast had been working nonstop tying to figure out what she had done to Jean and Kurt. They both had woken up themselves a few days ago with nothing but a headache. All the junior X-men had sustained no permanent damage from their stay in the danger room with Creed. Except perhaps for the nightmares. They would wake up screaming but with no memory of what had happened to them or why they were so frighten. Xavier had tried all he could think of to help them, but he powers seemed useless against the phantoms that haunted them. Everyone was one edge. Logan had taken to stalking the halls at night watching over the students, and everyday he tested their security system, trying to make improvements; and storm clouds had become commonplace since the attack.

The phone rang shrilly, driving away Xavier's thoughts. He wheeled over and picked up the receiver.

"Run."

It was the only warning they would get.

* * *

Fire lit up the front yard as the X-men tumbled out of their mansion. The flickering silhouette of young boy stood at the gates, a smile on his face. The Wolverine lay sprawled on the ground before him, screaming in pain, as each layer of his skin was slowly being pealed and burned off his body.

At once Cyclops fired an optic blast at the boy while Storm let loose a barrage of lightening bolts. Neither met its intended target as they stopped mere inches from the boy, lightening up him for all to see. He was a scraggly blond boy, his skin seeming too tight for his own bones. He smirked, as his pale blue eyes glowered before with a flick of his hand, rebounding the X-Men's attacks back at them.

The battle waged on, the X-men doing their best to stop this mysterious foe. Glass windows shattered all over the mansion, as the professor was teleported outside by Nightcrawler just as his study collapsed in to rumble.

"Go Kurt. Get the students out of there. I'll be fine." Nightcrawler hesitated for a second before teleporting away, leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake. Xavier turned and surveyed the battle. Straining his eyes he could see a blond boy seeming to effortlessly toss his X-men around. Spike and Cyclops were unconscious on the ground. Wolverine had healed from his previous wounds but couldn't seem to get near enough to harm the boy. Xavier placed his fingers on his head and slowly reached out with his mind towards the boy. He was met with a wall of rage and hate.

"Amazin', ain't he?" Xavier withdrew back into his mind and looked over to find Rogue, her face was eerily lit up by the barrage of attacks taking place fifty feet or so in front of them. Her eyes followed battle, while a small smile found its way across her face. "It's lahke poetry in motion."

"I do not regard the harming of innocent life as something to be awed by."

"Innocent?" Rogue scoffed. "No one innocent, especially them."

"And what have my students ever done to you, child?"

Rogue turned towards Xavier for the first time, dragging her eyes away from the battle. Her eyes burned into his, and for once, they weren't filled cold and unfeeling. The hatred within them seemed to over flow from them. "They're wit ya. They ain't forced ta stand by ya. They choose it." She said, her voice dripping with poison. "They're no bettah than ya."

Startled, Xavier stared at her for a moment. "What have a ever done to you?

"Look at him, Xavier. Dontcha ya see tha family resemblance?"

The professor paled, comprehension dawning on his face, " He's my…. My –"

"Son."

"What did _you do!?_ You have to stop him. Before her hurts himself or –"

"Or what? One of ya precious X-men?" Xavier sputtered not knowing what to say. "Oh, Ah know all 'bout what ya did. Lockin' away ya own son. Tut, tut. That's not very nanche."

"I had to, he was going to hurt himself. I found him just in time!"

"Ya didn't find him, he found _ya_. He begged ya fo' help. Screamin' at ya ta save them."

"He was raving. He couldn't control his powers or any of his split personalities. He was hallucinating! They weren't _real_."

"NOT REAL?! Do Ah not look real to ya?" Rogue spat, gritting her teeth with the force what she was saying. She grabbed his wheel chair, turning around to face him. "Ah spent two years in hell cuz ya were too busy wit ya X-men ta deal wit your own son. My brothers died there. Hell, Ah might as well as died in there," she hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, I – "

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't even begin ta excuse what ya did. Ya didn't even recognize him, did ya," she sneered, as her eyes finally left his and returned to the battle before them. She watched as Legion threw Jean strait into Shadowcat, who was too weak by this time to phase. Rogue smirked before turning back to Xavier. "Five years? Ya were too busy fo' five years ta even stop by 'nd try 'nd help ya own son?"

"He was unreachable. I tried. But one of his personalities was too strong; he erased my son, David. I couldn't bring him back."

"So ya left him there until ya could find a way ta fix ya mistake?" Rogue scoffed at him. "Moron"

"I did what I thought was best. My son no longer existed, and until I got him back I wasn't going to let a monster control his body!" Xavier said indignantly.

"Lucas isn't a monster, professor, ya are. Ya son is split into three different people, but they are all your son. No one personality can control his body wit out tha others' consent."

"You're wrong."

"Why? Cuz that would mean ya made a mistake; sentencing ya own son ta jail for no reason but ta rid ya self of him?"

"No, because I know my son, I –"

"How? How tha hell did ya know ya son, Xavier? Ya didn't even know he existed until his momma came cryin' ta ya cuz she lost him! Ah spent years wit him. He's more mah family then yours."

"And what child? You think that means you can control him?"

"Control?" Rogue stated laughing at him. "Ah don't want ta control him. Ya just don't get it do ya? It was never 'bout control. It was 'bout him needin' a father, a friend. Someone ta be there for him. Ta teach and comfort him. He needed someone ta be there fo' him no matter what. Not betray him ta tha 'greater good', lakhe ya." Rogue smirked at him, as her eyes bored into his. "It's not 'bout control," she said softly; watching Xavier fighting not to believe her words and the denial creeping its way in. "LUCAS! Ya had ya fun. Let's go."

Still smirking Rogue turned and walked across the X-men battle ridden front yard. Lucas turned and smiled at her. "Sure Rogue," he said dropping Evan from ten feet in the air where he had been holding him upside down and twirling him about. Evan hit the ground, not getting up. The unconscious forms of the X-Men laid scattered about the front lawn, only two of them had come threw the battle relatively unscathed: Professor Xavier and Nightcrawler.

As Rogue and Lucas walked off into the night Xavier could be heard screaming at them, "You won't win Rogue! You can't control him! Come back. Let me fix this before it's too late!" The two of them could even hear the whine of the Professor's wheel chair as it attempted to cross the destroyed lawn.

"He'll never get it, will he?"

"Nah, Lucas, he won't," Rogue admitted as they walked away. "Feel bettah though?"

Lucas's smile was an enough of an answer for her. She ruffled his hair slightly as they continued to walk on, ignoring the sounds of Xavier shrill denials as they grew to only be distant rumblings, too quiet to discern from the sounds of the night.

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys. I really have no excuse, except for life happened. But on the up side I have almost completely chapter 22, so hopefully I will be able to put that up soon. Maybe within a week or two? Also I would really just like to thank the reviews I have gotten since I last updated, they were like little reminders that people liked the story and really wanted me to complete it. So this chapter is for you guys.

Please Review!


End file.
